Sonic 3 and Knucklesw Rainbow Dash
by TheSonicGamer99
Summary: After the events of Sonic 2/w Rainbow Dash. Again, just what would happen of Rainbow Dash got thrown into the events of another Sonic game. T rated language.
1. The island

**Now, what ye all have been waiting for the last few hours (or days, depending on how long it took you to read Sonic 2/Rainbow Dash.) I present, SONIC 3 AND KNUCKLES/W RAINBOW DASH!**

* * *

><p>We begin high over the oceans if Mobius. There is a bi-plane, with one pilot, and one passenger. The passenger is Sonic the Hedgehog, while the pilot is Sonic's best friend, Tails the fox, or as his regular name goes, Miles Prower. After getting their minds erased from a unicorn from another dimension, well Sonic's mind only, Sonic and Tails are now trying to find the island that their nemesis', Doctor Eggman's space ship, the Death Egg, crash landed. Sonic looks at Tails from the wing of the bi-plane, which the plane is called the Tornado. "How much longer Tails?" Sonic asks, obviously impatient. Tails looks at a small map device he had created, then looks back up at Sonic. "We should be there in a matter of minutes Sonic." Tails says. Sonic sits down on the wing of the Tornado. "Good, cause we gotta kick Eggman's ass." Sonic whispers. Tails overhears this, and looks at Sonic strictly. "What did I say about swearing, Sonic the Hedgehog?" Tails asks, annoyed at Sonic. Sonic lays down on his back. "Yeah, yeah. Your not my mother Tails..." Sonic tells Tails. That's when, a sharp pain goes into Sonic's head. "ARGH!" Sonic gasps, putting his hand to his head. "You okay Sonic?" Tails asks, noticing Sonic's pain. Sonic lets go of his head, and looks at Tails. "I am fine buddy, it is just this headache has been bothering me since we left South Island a few days ago." Sonic explains.<p>

Tails then whispers something to himself. "Twilight did say he might have a headache." Tails whispers. "What?" Sonic asks, hearing Tails whispering. "Nothing." Tails says, looking back up at Sonic. That's when, the radar on the Tornado does a ping sound. Tails looks at the radar, and sees a round shape with some sort of mustache. "We are nearing the Death Egg crash site Sonic." Tails says to Sonic. "Can you land anywhere?" Sonic asks. Tails just shrugs at Sonic. "I would need to view the island's surroundings first." Tails explains. That's when, Sonic smiles, and his Emerald green eyes turn to red. "Good thing I have the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic says, still smiling. Sonic then stands up, and jumps off the Tornado. "SONIC!" Tails yells as he sees Sonic plummeting to the vast ocean below. Just before Sonic hits the water, the Chaos Emeralds surround him, and consume him in a bright white light. When the light disappears, Tails sees Sonic flying next to him. Only Sonic isn't his natural blue color. His fur has changed to a gold color, and his eyes have now turned red. He is now, Super Sonic. "I'll meet you at the island Tails!" Sonic exclaims, taking off at the speed of sound. Sonic reaches the island, and sees a very thick forest. "This should be fun." Sonic thinks. Sonic enters the forest, dodging or smashing through every tree in sight. Sonic finally manages to clear the forest, and reaches a grassy clearing.

Sonic is about to land, and deactivate his super form, when something comes up from the ground, and punches Sonic in the face. Sonic gets sent a few feet back, and crashes onto the ground, deactivating his super form in the process. The Chaos Emeralds are sent out of Sonic's body, and they land on the ground as well. As soon as the emeralds land on the ground, a bright flash happens, blinding Sonic. After the flash disappears, Sonic looks up from the ground, to see a red echidna _stealing_ the Chaos Emeralds. "OH NO YOU DON'T FUCKER!" Sonic yells. Sonic jumps up from the ground, and charges at the red echidna, when his headache comes back. "ARGH!" Sonic screams, falling to the ground in pain. This gives the echidna enough time to escape with the Chaos Emeralds, so he does. As Sonic hits the ground, he faints. After he faints though, something happens. Sonuc starts to remember the events of his last adventure, except the name of a certain rainbow maned pegasus he helped during it.

* * *

><p><strong>How did ya'll like this first chapter? Please write your reviews below. Anyway, who is the name of the pegasus Sonic helped? (You guys already know, just don't put the name in the reviews.) Find out soon, in Sonic 3 and Knucklesw Rainbow Dash. Also, I thank solid poison, another fan fictioner on this site who's also doing a version of Sonic 3 and Knuckles/w Rainbow Dash, for letting me use this idea.**


	2. The return

After gathering some stuff from the Tornado, Tails had started to walk through the forest at the beginning of the island. "This place is so peaceful..." Tails thinks as he looks around the forest. He is still looking around when he suddenly sees a tail from behind a tree. The tail looks like it is rainbow colored. That's when the tail disappears behind the tree. "What was that?" Tails asks aloud. Tails starts to head toward the tree, when a bright light from the other edge of the forest blinds him. When the light stops, Tails looks toward the other side of the forest. ""That must have come from the Chaos Emeralds!" Tails exclaims. Tails runs to the other side of the forest, unaware the creature he saw is watching him. It is a rainbow maned pegasus with light blue fur. "I know that kid. I need to follow them." The pegasus whispers. The pegasus unfolds its wings, and keeps a steady pace behind Tails.

About five minutes later, Tails reaches the grassy field, and sees Sonic fainted on the ground. "SONIC!" Tails yells. Tails quickly runs over to Sonic and checks his heart pulse and his breathing. Sonic is breathing and very much alive. "Phew!" Tails exclaims. That's when, Sonic wakes up, and jumps back up to his feet. "Hey Sonic, you are awake!" Tails exclaims. Sonic looks at Tails. "Who was she?" Sonic asks suspiciously. "Who was who Sonic?" Tails asks, looking at Sonic weirdly. "That pegasus..." Sonic whispers. At hearing this, Tails' heart nearly skips a beat. "What pegasus?" Tails asks nervously. "You know, that rainbow maned one." Sonic says to Tails. Sonic starts to walk around Tails, suspicious of Tails hiding something. Before Sonic can ask another question, the ground below him collapses. "WOAH!" Sonic yells falling down the hole that appeared under him. "SONIC!" Tails exclaims. Before Tails can go save Sonic, something dives into the hole after Sonic. "What!" Tails exclaims. The creature quickly catches up to the falling hedgehog, and grabs him. It sets Sonic down near a giant ring, and flies into the shadows, only revealing a patch of rainbow colored hair.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Sonic yells into the darkness, getting into a defensive stance. "Is that anyway to treat your savior?" a tomboy voice asks from the shadows. The creature comes from the shadows to reveal a rainbow maned pegasus with a light blue coat. (fur). At seeing the pegasus, Sonic's eyes shrink. "It's, it's you..." Sonic whispers, falling on his knees. Sonic notices his collapse on his knees, and quickly stands back up. "What's your name?" Sonic asks. The pegaus points at itself, and smiles. "The name is Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in Equestria! And you are?" The pegasus now known as Rainbow Dash asks. Sonic spins on his head, then jumps on his feet, doing his signature thumbs up. "The name's Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Fastest creature alive!" Sonic exclaims. Rainbow Dash just laughs at Sonic. "You! the fastest! Don't make me laugh!" RD exclaims. Sonic just scoffs at the insult, and runs around the cave, accidentally running into the giant gold ring. The ring glows, and teleports Sonic somewhere. "Sonic?" RD asks. Then, without thinking, Rainbow Dash jumps into the ring, teleporting as well. Then, the ring disappears from the cave.


	3. Special Stage 1

**Hi viewers! After reading your reviews, I will add Applejack to this fanfiction! I will also be adding these ponies for the following reasons:**

**Twilight Sparkle: She was in the original.**

**Fluttershy: Why not? She is Dash's best friend. (I think.)**

**Derpy/Ditzy Hooves: Because Derp!**

**Anyway, thank ya'll for suggesting Applejack! I might not get her character right though. She is a country type, and I don't really know how to use country voices. Sorry... Anyway, ON TO THE STOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRY!**

* * *

><p>After a few seconds, Sonic is teleported to another area. He falls to the ground, but successfully lands in his feet. Sonic looks around, and sees checkered floors, along with red and blue orbs. Sonic is about to explore the area, when Rainbow Dash appears above him, and crash lands on him. "Can you get off?" Sonic asks annoyed. Rainbow Dash quickly flies up. "Sorry!" RD exclaims. Rainbow Dash looks around. "Where are we Sonic?" RD asks. Sonic just shrugs. "We could be in a special stage." Sonic says. Rainbow Dash looks at Sonic, stupefied. "What's a special stage?" RD asks. Sonic faces the still currently flying, Rainbow Dash. "A special stage is a challenge in which. I have to complete in order to get a Chaos Emerald. You helped me during the half pipe challenge Rainbow Dash." Sonic explains. Rainbow Dash thinks for a moment, then smiles. "Oh yeah. Tails kept crashing into those spike orbs." RD says, ready to laugh. That's when, a godly voice comes from above them. "TOUCH THE BLUE ORBS TO MAKE THEM RED! TOUCH THE RED ORBS, AND YOU'LL BE DEAD!" The voice thundered. Sonic and Rainbow Dash smiled at each other. "This should be fun." Sonic smirks. "Ready?" RD asks, getting ready to speed off. "Always." Sonic says. The two speedsters run off, collecting every blue orb in sight.<p>

That is, until they came to the last blue orb. "I have no idea what happens next. So be ready for anything Dash." Sonic says. Rainbow Dash nods her head, and Sonic heads over to the last blue orb. Sonic quickly touches it, and it turns red. Sonic and Rainbow Dash look around, and see nothing happening. "Well, that was anticlimactic..." RD says. Suddenly, all the red orb dissapper, except the one in front of Sonic. The one in front of Sonic transforms into the green Chaos Emerald. "Now that's better." Sonic says. Sonic grabs the Chaos Emerald, and the two speedsters are blinded by a white light. When the light disappears, they are back where the giant ring was. Except, Tails is there. "Where were you Sonic! I was worried!" Tails exclaims. Sonic just smiles. "Oh nowhere, just catching up on old times." Sonic says. That's when, Rainbow Dash pops her head from behind Sonic. "Hello!" RD exclaims. At seeing Rainbow Dash, Tails' eyes shrink. "HOW!" Tails yells. "What do you mean how? I didn't expect you to remember Rainbow Dash that quickly." Sonic says. Rainbow Dash goes next to Sonic. "Well, Tails is right, I should explain how I got here." RD says. Sonic nods his head, then the group sits down inside the hole they're in.

"It all started like a normal day for me. I was clearing the sky of clouds in Equestria, when a minacal laughter came out of nowhere. I looked towards where the voice had came from, and I saw a man in a small egg shaped ship. He had captured my three friends, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy. I wasn't gonna stand there, and watch him take my friends! I quickly flew over to his ship, only to be blasted by a robot version of myself. I fainted. I woke up, more than a few hours later, with my memory of our last adventure together, Sonic. I quickly went over to Twilight's library, and grabbed my Element of Harmony, Honesty. I used its power, and teleported here." RD explains. Sonic and Tails look at each other, then back at Rainbow Dash. "That must have been Doctor Eggman. He must've captured your friends to turn them into robots." Sonic explains. Rainbow Dash quickly stands up. "WE NEED TO GO AFTER HIM!" RD yells. That's when, Tails rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, about that... You guys might wanna see the condition of the island." Tails says nervously. Rainbow Dash quickly grabs Sonic, and flies him out of the hole they're in. Tails quickly follows them. The heroes land, and see the island. It is on fire, and destroyed! "EGGMAN!" Sonic yells. Sonic clenches his fist, and looks at Tails and Rainbow Dash. "HE IS DEAD!" Sonic yells. Sonic runs off deeper into the island, and Tails and Rainbow Dash follow him.


	4. The crush and Cyborg Twilight

After a few minutes, the group finally finds a patch of land that is not on fire. It even has a few palm trees surrounding it. "I CALL DIBS ON THE FARTHEST TREE!" Sonic calls out before anyone else can speak. Sonic runs off to the farthest tree in the patch, and runs to the top of it. Sonic makes it to the top, only to see Rainbow Dash on the top. "How..." Sonic whispers before falling straight on the ground. Rainbow Dash just smiles, then flies down the tree, and next to the fallen Sonic. "Easy, my Barrer form. (Is that what it is called? Please tell me in the reviews.) That form makes me faster." RD says, smirking. Sonic gets up, and brushes himself off. "Show off.." Sonic whispers. Rainbow Dash looks at Sonic. "What?" RD asks jokingly. Sonic turns away from Rainbow Dash, and walks to another tree. Sonic sits down by it, and rests. "Aw man... I pissed him off..." RD thinks sadly. Rainbow Dash flies up to a nearby cloud, and screams into it for some odd reason. Tails hears the scream, and looks over to the cloud a Rainbow Dash is on. "I better check on that.." Tails thinks.

Tails flies up to the cloud, and is surprised to see Rainbow Dash on it. "Rainbow? Why are you up here?" Tails asks. Rainbow Dash looks up from her cloud, and sees Tails flying near it. "Oh, hey Tails." RD says, a weak tone in her tomboy voice. Tails realizes this tone, and flies closer to Rainbow Dash. "Everything okay?" Tails asks. Rainbow Dash frowns a bit. "Not really... I think I fell in love with Sonic... AGAIN." RD admits. At hearing this, Tails nearly freezes. "You sure? It might be something else." Tails explains. Rainbow Dash shakes her head. "Nope... It is because of Sonic..." RD says sadly. Tails puts his hands to his chest. "I won't tell him." Tails says confidentially. Rainbow Dash smiles at Tails. "Thanks, fox boy." RD says. Tails blushes a bit, then gets mad. "Don't call me fox boy." Tails says sternly. That's when, an explosion is heard from under them. "SONIC!" Both Tails and Rainbow Dash yell. The two of them quickly fly down to the ground, and to Sonic's aid. Sonic is in defensive stance, facing some sort of cyborg. "About time you got here!" Sonic exclaims. Tails and Rainbow Dash quickly rush to Sonic's side, to see what they are fighting. The cyborg looks like some sort of purple unicorn. It has a purple star tattoo on its side.

At once, Rainbow Dash realizes the who the cyborg is. "Don't kill her! That is Twilight!" RD exclaims. Sonic looks back at Rainbow Dash. "Well now she's one of Eggman's mindless minions. We have to defeat her!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic curls up into a ball, and executes his spin dash ability. Before it can hit the cyborg, it's horn on its head starts to glow. The purple aura on the horn also surrounds Sonic, and suddenly, Sonic is thrown back into a nearby tree. Sonic manages to land his feet on the tree, and bounce back toward the cyborg. Sonic quickly turns his feet, and smashes them directly into the cyborg's face. The cyborg is sent back a few feet, and its face plate falls off, revealing the unicorns eyes. They are a dark purple. "Guess you are right. That is your friend." Sonic says. Sonic smiles at the cyborg and gets into a defensive stance. "Looks like it is just me and you, Twilight." Sonic says. Sonic runs at the still cyborg Twilight, and runs around her. This confuses the cyborg, causing it to fall to the ground. Seeing this, Sonic heads in for the final blow. Sonic spin dashes onto the cyborg, destroying the back piece of it, and freeing Twilight. Before the unicorn can stand up, she faints. "Twily!" RD exclaims. Rainbow a Dash quickly runs over to Twilight, and checks on her. Twilight is still breathing.

"Phew! She's okay!" RD exclaims. Sonic and Tails smile, then they go sit down at a nearby tree. "We better wait for her to wake up Rainbow Dash." Sonic says. Rainbow Dash turns toward Sonic and Tails. "Right." RD says. Rainbow Dash flies up to her cloud, and lays down on it. While, Sonic and Tails are laying back on the trees. Then, they all fall to sleep, unaware a certain evil genius was watching them. "STUPID HORSE! No matter, I still have the other two." Eggman says evilly. Then, Eggman flies off in his Egg Mobile in another direction.


	5. Remeeting Twilight

Early the next morning, Sonic wakes up from a nightmare he had. (Don't worry, you'll get to see it.) Sonic looks around, and see wide awake, Twilight Sparkle. "Looks like the unicorn is finally awake." Sonic says, loud enough for Twilight to hear. Unaware to Sonic though, Twilight had mysteriously grown wings over night. So when Twilight heard Sonic, she clumsily flew over to him. "(Yawn) Morning..." Twilight says sleepily. Sonic looks at the side of Twilight, and sees her wings. "When did that happen?" Sonic asks, pointing at Twilight's wings. Twilight unfolded her wings. "Oh, these grew in last night. I don't know why." Twilight explains. Sonic shrugs and then smiles. "The wings look nice Twilight." Sonic admits. Twilight looks at Sonic, her wings suddenly folding back in. "How do you know my name?" Twilight asks suspiciously. Sonic smirks a bit at Twilight. "That memory wipe spell didn't really work as good as you hoped." Sonic explains. Twilight face hooves herself. "I knew I should've let Princess Celestia do it." Twilight whispers. Sonic looks behind Twilight, and see Tails and Rainbow Dash getting up. "Well, the others are getting up, lets go say hi." Sonic says. Twilight nods her head, then Sonic and Twilight head over to Tails and Rainbow Dash.

Sonic sees Tails messing around with some device, while Twilight see Rainbow Dash stretching. "Hey, what's that device?" Sonic asks. Tails looks up from what he is working on, and sees Sonic. "Oh, this is our way of getting food. Runs purely on Chaos Emerald energy." Tails explains. (I had to use that idea solid poison. Sorry, I couldn't really think of anything else for the heroes to get food.) Sonic hands Tails his Chaos Emerald, and Tails places it in a small slot in the machine. The machine powers up, and a small light emits from under the machine. "So, whatcha want from breakfast Sonic?" Tails asks. Sonic just smiles at Tails. "You already know." Sonic says. Tails face palms himself. "Of course..." Tails sighs. Tails presses a few buttons on the machine, and a chili dog pops out from under it. Sonic quickly grabs it, and shoves the chili dog in his mouth. As Sonic eats his chili dog, Rainbow Dash and Twilight go over to Tails and Sonic. Twilight notices the machine, and points at it. "What's that?" Twilight asks. "This is (taps machine.) a food fabricator. I just have to press a few buttons, and out comes food. This thing runs on pure positive Chaos energy." Tails explains. "Nice. Can you order up some hay for me and Dash? We are starving." Twilight says.

Tails nods his head, and presses a few more buttons on his machine, causing two small hay squares to fall out the bottom. They're about the size of a small tea cup plate. "Thanks." Twilight says, grabbing both hay squares, and giving one to Rainbow Dash. After the group has eaten, they get ready to take off. Before they do, Sonic and Tails talk with each other. Tails is now carrying a bag. "So, how are we gonna track the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asks. Tails pulls out a small wrist watch. "Use this. It is a tracking device, communicator, and watch, all in one." Tails explains. Sonic quickly grabs the watch, and places it on his wrist. He activates the search Emerald function, and a small radar appears on the watch. The middle of the watch is where they are. That's when, the Emerald radar detects a Chaos Emerald directly below their feet. Sonic spin jumps, and uses his quils to dig underground. After a few minutes, Sonic comes back up, carrying the yellow Chaos Emerald in his right hand. "Well that was easy for me." Sonic admits, smiling. Sonic looks up at the sky, and a giant airship appears above them. Under it, is bombs, LOTS of bombs. "RUN!" Sonic yells. Sonic quickly grabs Tails, and runs off toward a forest. Twilight and Rainbow Dash quickly follow Sonic.

The airship follow the heroes, dropping bombs from above. The bombs miss the heroes, and before the heroes reach the mouth of the forest, the airship runs out of bombs. Then, it flies away, unable to shoot the heroes with anything else. "Well, that solves that." Sonic says, stopping near the other end of the forest. That's when, Sonic hears a noise to his right. Sonic looks to his right, and sees a machine in the distance, with a pilot he knew all to well. The machine was heading for the nearby waterfall. "I saw Eggman! He's headed for the waterfall, lets go!" Sonic exclaims. Then, the heroes head off to the the waterfall.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter complete! Anyway, the food fabricator is an idea from solid poison, from the fanfictioners version of Sonic 3 and Rainbow Dash. Check the guy out! Anyway, next chapter, Sonic and co. face off against Doctor Eggman!<strong>


	6. Fighting Eggman

After a few seconds, the group reaches the nearby waterfall. They go on a bridge, and look around. "Where the hell is he..." Sonic thinks. Suddenly, from behind the waterfall, the machine comes. Inside the machine, is non-other than Doctor Eggman. "OH,HO,HO,HO,HO!" Eggman laughs. Sonic looks up, and sees Eggman. "Eggman! Why did you destroy this beautiful island!" Sonic exclaims. Eggman just smirks at Sonic. "Don't you mean, why did YOU destroy the island Sonic?" Eggman asks evilly. Rainbow Dash flies up to the cockpit. "No way! Sonic would never do this!" RD exclaims. Eggman just ignors Rainbow Dash, and rams her towards the waterfall, then, he shoots the bridge the other heroes are on with fire balls. "Look out!" Tails exclaims. The heroes quickly run off the bridge, before the fire balls set in ablaze, and destroy it. Eggman then fades back int the waterfall, completely forgetting that he rammed Rainbow Dash into it. When Eggman goes into the waterfall, he is met by an EXTREMELY pissed Rainbow Dash. "SON OF A BITCH!" Eggman yells. Rainbow Dash flies at the machine, and sends it out of the waterfall, and into the sight of the other heroes.

She flies out of the waterfall, and lands near Sonic and company. "Ram me into a waterfall will you?! YOUR GONNA GET YOUR ASS KICKED!" RD yells. Before Rainbow Dash can charge at Eggman, the machine Eggman's in sends out a barrage of fireballs at the heroes. They are quickly avoided, and Sonic jumps up at the machine. Sonic almost feels like he homed into it. Sonic lands a hit on the machine, and goes back to the ground. The machine starts to spark. "Not so tough are ya?" RD asks cockily, even though it is still clear she's still pissed at Eggman. "Why you nasty little pincushions!" Eggman exclaims. Eggman fades back into the waterfall, and starts to shoot fireballs from behind it. This weirds out Tails and Twilight. "That defies laws of physics..." Tails whispers, close to spazzing out. The two brainiacs just stand in the way of the fireballs, still freaked about the fireballs against the waterfall. Sonic sees this, and sighs. "DAMMIT TAILS!" Sonic yells. Sonic runs over to the two brainiacs, and grabs them just as they are about to be scorched by fireballs. Sonic sets them down by the side the heroes came. "Stay here. Me and Dash got this." Sonic says. Tails and Twilight slowly nod their heads, and Sonic heads back to the battlefield.

Sonic looks around, and sees Rainbow Dash, or Eggman are nowhere to be found. That's when, a voice calls out from behind the waterfall. "Sonic! Catch!" the voice exclaims. Suddenly, Eggman's machine pops out of the waterfall, quickly followed by Rainbow Dash. Before Eggman can regain control of his machine, Sonic spin jumps into it, cutting the machine in half. Before the machine explodes, Eggman presses the eject button on it, and falls down the waterfall with his Egg Mobile. Sonic looks over the edge, and sees the long drop. "Have a nice fall!" Sonic yells out into the pit. Then, a bridge appears on the other side of the casam. Along with that, a metal capsule appears in the middle of the platform the heroes are on. "Another capsule. This better not be a trap..." Sonic says, sighing. Sonic jumps on the capsule, and presses the yellow release button on it. The capsule opens up, releasing small animals. The animals go away, and Sonic jumps off the capsule. "Phew..." Sonic whispers. Then, the group of heroes go on the other bridge, and see a dead end. "A dead end? Who thought of putting a bridge here then?" Tails asks. That's when, a familiar laughter is heard. Sonic looks up, and sees the red echidna from earlier. "Who are you!" Sonic exclaims, clenching his fist. The red echidna just smiles. "My name is Knuckles. And you're about to all fall." The echidna says. Suddenly, a button appears in front of Knuckles, and Knuckles presses it. The button causes the bridge to collapse, and the heroes to fall into the same casam.


	7. Landing in Hydrocity

After about three minutes, the heroes have now gotten bored of falling. "How much longer...?" Sonic asks, really bored. Tails just shrugs. "I don't know, but do you hear that?" Tails asks. That's when, sound comes from below them. "That sounds like... RUSHING WATER!" Sonic yells. The group looks down, and sees a pool of water below. "OH FUCK, OH FUCK, OH FUCK!" Sonic yells. Sonic starts to try to run on air. Which turns into a useless attempt. Sonic stops trying to run, and smiles nervously. "Looks like we are about to get wet..." Sonic sighs. Sonic is about accept fate, when something grabs him. Sonic looks to what grabbed him, and sees Rainbow Dash carrying him. "Thanks Rainbow!" Sonic exclaims. Rainbow Dash looks down at the smiling Sonic. "No prob spikes!" RD exclaims. Sonic looks to his left, and sees Twilight carrying Tails. "Can't yuo fly buddy?" Sonic asks. Tails nods his head, then looks straight. Tails sees a platform on which they can land on, so he directs Twilight to the platform. Sonic does the same.

After landing, Tails pulls out his food fabricator machine, and inserts the green Chaos Emerald again. "The usual?" Tails asks, looking at Sonic. Sonic nods his head, and Tails presses a few buttons on the machine, causing a chili dog to fall out the bottom. Tails then makes the machine create some mints, mainly for Sonic, and the rest for him. Tails then looks at the two ponies. "You to want anything?" Tails asks Rainbow Dash and Twilight as he pops a mint in his mouth. Twilight shakes her head. "After that fall, I am sick..." Twilight says, her face turning green. Twilight quickly runs over to the edge of the platform the heroes are on, and starts barfing off the edge of it. "What about you Dash?" Tails asks, trying not to concentrate on Twilight's barfing. "Sure. Ummmm... How about a small ice cream sundae?" RD asks. Tails nods his head, and presses buttons on his machine. Then, a bowl with vanilla ice cream pops out of the bottom of the machine. "Thanks Tails." RD says, picking up the ice cream bowl, and sitting near Sonic. "Hey spikes." RD says, starting to eat her ice cream. Sonic looks at Rainbow Dash. "Hey Dash." Sonic says. Sonic is about to turn his head toward a nearby waterfall, when he sees something glowing in Rainbow Dash's tail. "Hey, what's that glow?" Sonic asks, pointing at Rainbow Dash's tail.

Rainbow Dash looks at her tail, and sees the same glowing. "Oh, that must be my Element of Harmony." RD explains. That's when, Sonic snaps his fingers, remembering something. "Oh yeah! I forgot to ask, what's an Element of Harmony?" Sonic asks. Rainbow Dash looks up from her bowl of ice cream, her face covered in ice cream. "An Element of Harmony is an artifact of mystical power, just like the Chaos Emeralds. There is only six elements though, the first five are necklaces, while the sixth, which is Twilight's, is a tiara of some sort." RD explains. Sonic smiles a bit. "Cool." Sonic says, giving Rainbow Dash a thumbs up. Then, Sonic notices Rainbow Dash's face. "Um, Rainbow... You have ice cream on your face..." Sonic says, pointing at Rainbow Dash. "Oh! Oops." RD says quickly, wiping the ice cream from her face with her left front hoof. Sonic starts to snicker a bit, until Rainbow Dash manages to throw some of the ice cream on her hoof at Sonic's face. "Hey! No fair!" Sonic exclaims. Rainbow Dash snickers a bit. "Sorry spikes, you were off gaurd." RD says. Sonic tries to retaliate, but then he just gives up. "Fair point. Anyway, we better hit the hay. Goodnight everybody and every pony." Sonic says. Sonic streches his arms, then lays down on his back, and goes to sleep. The other heroes soon do the same, falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy shit, I am posting this chapter late at night. Anyway, the group landed at Hydrocity Zone, and will be going through it next chapter. Goodnight everybody and every pony!<strong>


	8. Burned!

The next morning, Sonic wakes up and sees the others. All of them are sleeping, except Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash is looking at the waterfall from above. Sonic goes over to Rainbow Dash, and sits next to her. "Morning Dashie." Sonic says sleepily. That's when, Rainbow Dash socks Sonic in the arm. "Ow!" Sonic exclaims. "Don't... Call me... Dashie..." RD says annoyed. Sonic rubs his arm. "Alright... (Looks at Rainbow Dash's neck, and sees she is wearing her Element of Harmony.) Why are you wearing your element Rainbow Dash?" Sonic asks. "I felt like it." RD says, smirking. Sonic smiles at Rainbow Dash, and Rainbow Dash does the same. "Anyway, I'm gonna wake up the others." Sonic says, standing up. Sonic goes over to Tails and Twilight, and starts poking at them. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up." Sonic says repeatedly. After a few minutes of being poked at, Twilight wakes up, annoyed. Her eyes seeming like they have fire in them. "You do that one more time, Sonic the Hedgehog, you will wish you were never born." Twilight warns. Sonic doesn't listen, instead, he pokes Twilight again.

"THAT'S IT!" Twilight yells. Suddenly, a bright orange light consumes Twilight, and when it disappears, Twilight has transformed. Her mane is now almost literally fire, and her fur (coat) has turned white. "Fuck..." Sonic whispers. Twilight's horn starts to glow with orange aura, then from her horn, a fireball shoots out next to Sonic. "That was a warning shot. Next time, I won't miss." Twilight says demonically. Then, Twilight transforms back to normal, and looks around. She sees Sonic and Rainbow Dash, who are scared out of their minds, "What did I miss?" Twilight asks, having no idea what is going on. "N-nothing at all..." Sonic says nervously. Twilight smiles at the two speedsters, then she walks toward Tails, and tries to wake him up. Meanwhile, Sonic and Rainbow Dash are whispering to each other. "Did you see that!? Twilight almost killed me!" Sonic whispers. "I know. That isn't like Twilight. Something in that cyborg body she was controlled by did something to her. Just be careful." RD whispers back. Sonic nods his head, then the two speedsters look toward Tails and Twilight. Tails is wide awake, and ready to go. "What are you all waiting for? Lets go!" Tails exclaims. Sonic and Rainbow Dash nod their heads, and the heroes run off deeper into Hydrocity.

Unaware to the heroes though, two certain robots were watching them. The first one looks like Sonic, while the other one looks like Rainbow Dash. "Target acquired. Locating robot to place Chaos Emerald number 3." The robot that looks like Sonic says. Then, the two robots secretly follow the heroes. Back with the heroes, they are trying to avoid going underwater, that is, until they reach this dead end. "Aw man! A dead end!" Sonic exclaims. "Looks like we are going underwater Sonic. Sorry." Tails says. The heroes spot the closet underwater passage, and go inside it. They reach the same wall the last dead end was, and the same exact thing happens."Another one..." Sonic thinks. Sonic walks toward the wall, when a stone under his feet presses downwards. Suddenly, the wall opens up, sucking in the heroes. "GAH!" The heroes yell as they are sucked in. The water directs them to a pole, and below about half the pole, are deadly spikes. "Grab the pole!" Sonic exclaims. The heroes grab the pole, and start to slide along it. As they do this, they can feel the pole slowly start to break. "Uh-oh..." Sonic thinks. Just before the pole breaks, the heroes manage to make it to the clearing without spikes. The pole breaks, and the heroes are sent farther down the tunnel.

The tunnel brings them to a wall. Before the heroes collide with the wall, it breaks, sending the heroes flying toward a platform outside the water. All the heroes land on the platform safely, except Sonic. He just lands straight on his ass. "OW!" Sonic yells as he hits the floor. The others go toward Sonic, trying to hold in a laugh. "Sorry spikes, guess we forgot you couldn't fly." RD says, smiling. Sonic just grumbles, then he gets up and stretches. "We better keep moving." Sonic says. The others nod their heads, then they head farther into Hydrocity.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done! Anyway, Burning Twilight, (The form Twilight was in this chapter.) uncontrollable? What?! Will Twilight be able to ever control this form? Or will it kill the other heroes? FIND OUT SOON!<strong>


	9. Hydrocity miniboss

After a few minutes, the group have finally made it to this loop that seems to direct them downwards. "Heh, a loop? Here? This better not be a trap..." Sonic says aloud. "It might not be a trap spikes. Who knows?" RD tells Sonic. Sonic just shrugs, then uses his spin dash to go along the loop. It leads him downwards, and straight into a small pool of water. "GAH!" Sonic yells as he felt his body hit the water with a hard thud. Sonic gets up, and is soon joined by the others, who are flying above him. "You okay Sonic?" Tails asks. Sonic doesn't even answer, he's really annoyed now. "Okay? I guess..." Twilight whispers. Sonic jumps up, and discovers his head can stick out of the water when he jumps. "Phew... At least I'll be able to breath." Sonic thinks. His relief is soon brought to fear as a orb like robot comes up behind him and tackles him. Sonic grunts in pain as the robot hits him. He collapses to the ground, only to see the robot coming for him again. Sonic quickly gets up and jumps out of the way of the robot, and tries to hit it. But the robot is surrounded by jets that just send Sonic flying upwards. "SONIC!" RD yells seeing Sonic being flung out of the water. That's when Rainbow Dash sees the robot come out of the water, and head for Sonic.

The robot's jets are deactivate as it heads for the blue hedgehog, giving Rainbow Dash a chance to hit the robot. Rainbow Dash quickly flies toward the robot, and tackles it toward the wall. This causes the robot to spark a bit, but not go down. Suddenly, a small pillar appears from under the water, and the robot lands on it. The robot starts to spin the pillar, causing a vortex in the water, that starts to suck in the others. As the robot does this, it completely forgets about Sonic, who is still in the air. Sonic sees the robot spinning the pillar, and goes into his ball form. Sonic quickly slams straight through the robot, causing it to explode, and the vortex to slow down. After the robot explodes, it seems to have dropped something in the pool of water. As Sonic gets up, he sees the dropped item, and sees it is the red Chaos Emerald. Sonic quickly grabs the Chaos Emerald, and looks towards his friends. They are still above the water, weak, but still above the water.

"You okay?" Sonic calls from underwater. "Yeah!" RD exclaims. Suddenly, the platform below Sonic collapses, and Sonic falls down it. "SONIC!" the other heroes yell as Sonic falls down. The others quickly rush to Sonic, and see he has landed to another landmass under the platform he was on. "Phew, he's safe" Tails thinks. The heroes look ahead of themselves, and see a wall blocking their way. The wall seems weak though, as if it could be broken through. Sonic curls up into a ball, and spin dashes toward the wall, causing the wall to break apart. "To easy." Sonic thinks. That's when, a small earthquake happens. Along with that, the wall behind the heroes starts to move towards them, with the intent of crushing the heroes. "RUN!" Sonic yells. Then the others start running, so they won't get smashed by the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this chapter might of sucked. Don't really care right now... Sorry. Anyway, Will the heroes be crushed by the wall? Or will they escape? Find out next time!<strong>


	10. Fourth Chaos Emerald

**Author: I'm gonna start bringing in guests from earlier fan fictions I've done to introduce some chapters. No, not frickin OC's, but actual characters from the games I've fan fictioned.**

**Sonic: Remember, none of this is the author's, and the idea is originally from the fan fictioner, solid poison.**

* * *

><p>The heroes start to run for their lives, as the moving wall comes closer with every passing second. They come to a upwards slope, and Sonic and Tails just spin dash up it, while the two ponies attempt to swim their way up. (Remember, the crushing wall segment took place underwater in Sonic 3 and Knuckles.) The heroes make it to the top of the slope, and see the wall starting to slow down. It stops directly at the slope. "Well, I wouldn't call that a 100% full proof trap, but that was annoying to avoid." Sonic thinks. Sonic looks ahead of himself, and sees another slope leading out of the water. Sonic and Tails spin dash at the slope, while Rainbow Dash and Twilight again attempt to swim their way up. The heroes make it on a platform outside the water and look around. Hydrocity has completely changed. There are now these purple and blue pillars that move up and down. There is also different color bricks, suggesting they might be traps. "A new area? Heh, this could mean more Chaos Emeralds." Sonic says. "It could, but we need to be careful. Who knows what might happen." Tails tells Sonic. Sonic and Rainbow Dash just scoff at Tails. "Don't worry, as long as we stay together, nothing can go wrong." RD reassures Tails. Sonic and Rainbow Dash start to walk along, until Rainbow Dash steps on a red brick on the ground, causing the ground to collapse below the speedsters. Sonic looks downwards, and sees the hole below him and Rainbow Dash. "Fuck..." Sonic whispers.<p>

Then, the two speedsters fall down the hole, and somewhere into a hidden cavern. Sonic lands on top of Rainbow Dash, and they both hit the ground with a hard thud. "OW!" Rainbow Dash yells, feeling the weight of the fall, _and_ Sonic, as she hits the ground. Sonic quickly gets up, and sees Rainbow Dash. "Crap! Rainbow, you okay?!" Sonic asks worriedly. Rainbow Dash weakly gets up. "Does it look like I'm okay?!" RD asks angrily. Sonic chuckles nervously, then he looks upwards. He sees light from where the hole opened up, and it isn't to far. "It seems you can fly us up there." Sonic says, pointing upwards. "PFFFFFFT! That's easy!" RD exclaims. Rainbow Dash stretches out her wings. As she does this, a sharp pain goes down her left wing."Ow!" RD exclaims, quickly folding her wings back in. Sonic goes over to Rainbow Dash, and crouches next to her. "What's wrong?" Sonic asks. "I don't know. I think my left wing broke my fall, causing some injury." RD tells Sonic. Sonic sighs worriedly. "Well we have two options. One, we wait for the others to come down here and get us, or two, we find our own way out." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. "For once, I can't believe I'm saying this, but we have to wait for the others..." RD says regretfully. Sonic nods his heads then he sees something glint at the corner of his eye. "I'll be right back." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. Then, Sonic runs off toward the glint.

A few minutes later, Sonic comes back, holding the navy blue Chaos Emerald in his hand. He looks toward where he left Rainbow Dash, and sees Twilight and Tails with her. And they _ARE NOT_ happy with the blue blur. "Ummmm... Did I do something wrong?" Sonic asks, looking at the others. "You left Rainbow Dash alone with a broken wing! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE SONIC!" Twilight yells at Sonic. "Oops..." Sonic whispers. "OOPS!? OOPS!? YOU FUCKING IDIOT, SHE COULD'VE BEEN HURT! OR WORSE!" Twilight yells. "It's okay Twily, I could've defended myself, even with a broken wing." RD explains. Twilight looks over to Rainbow Dash. "You could've died!" Twilight exclaims, toning her voice down. "Twily, calm down. At least I ain't injured worse then I am already." RD says to her friend. Twilight calms down a bit, but she is still cross with Sonic. She turns her attention back to the blue blur. "If you so much as _LEAVE_ her alone again, you will wish you were _never born_, Sonic the Hedgehog." Twilight warns. "Okay!" Sonic exclaims, worried for his own life. Sonic goes over to Tails, and hands him the Chaos Emerald he collected. Tails grabs it, and puts it in a small containment center he created for the Chaos Emeralds. "Now, shall we go?" Sonic asks annoyed. The others turn away from Sonic, and start to walk ahead of him. Except Rainbow Dash, who stays next to Sonic as the heroes walk. Then, they walk deeper into the cavern.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Remember to like, follow or review this story.<strong>

**Sonic: Or like or follow the author.**


	11. Dark RD and Hydrocity Bossfight

**Author: Boss chapter time! And to help me introduce this chapter is... (Sighing) Eggman...**

**Eggman: None of this belongs to the author, but to ME!**

**The Author stares at Eggman angrily.**

**Author: SECURITY! (Looks at audience, breaking the fourth wall.) None of this belongs to me, and the idea is originally from solid poison. Anyway, BOSS TIME!**

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes, the heroes come to another drop in the path of Hydrocity. "Another hole? Seriously!?" Sonic exclaims. Sonic jumps down the hole, soon to be followed by the others. Sonic and Tails land on a bridge in the hole, while Rainbow Dash and Twilight fly above them. Sonic looks around, and sees nothing but a glass wall, and no exit around themselves. Sonic looks at the glass wall, and through it, sees a familiar red echidna. "You asshole! GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT US!" Sonic yells. Knuckles just laughs as a button appears in front of him. "Going down?" Knuckles asks evilly. Knuckles jumps on the button, and the bridge below Sonic and Tails collapses. "You bastard..." Sonic whispers. Then, Sonic and Tails fall down deeper into the hole they're in. Rainbow Dash and Twilight quickly fly after them, to try and rescue them. But the rescue seems futile, as the heroes are again sent into a water tunnel. The tunnel starts to blow the heroes far into Hydrocity, until they reach the exit of the tunnel. Sonic and Tails fall on each other, while Rainbow Dash and Twilight fall on each other upon exit of the water tunnel. As the heroes stand up, the water around them drains until it becomes about ankle height. "I hate those tunnels." Tails says aloud. "Don't we all..." RD says. That's when, from above, a minical laughter his heard. Sonic and Tails look upwards, and see Eggman in his Egg Mobile, and it had attached, a propeller on the bottom and on its side, grenades.<p>

"HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! Looks like you had a watery experince, my blue menace!" Eggman exclaims. Sonic just smiles cockily. "Meh, I have dealt with worse." Sonic says, shrugging. Eggman looks at the other heroes, and sees Rainbow Dash's injured wing. "Looks like your horse friend got injured by my little trap." Eggman says, smiling evilly. At hearing this, Rainbow Dash looks up at Eggman, annoyed. "What did you call me?" RD asks annoyed. Eggman looks at Rainbow Dash, and continues to smile. "You heard me, I called you a horse. NOW YOU ALL PREPARE TO DIE!" Eggman yells. Eggman starts to drop the grenades at the heroes, unaware of something happening to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash's eyes disappeared, and her light blue fur turned black. She was angry, and I _MEAN_ angry. Sonic looks at Rainbow Dash, and sees this. "Rainbow?" Sonic thinks. That's when, Eggman appears above Sonic, and starts to turn the propeller on the Egg Mobile. Sonic doesn't know this, because he is to busy looking at Rainbow Dash. Eggman starts to lower his Egg Mobile onto Sonic's head, planning to turn Sonic into sushi. "SONIC! ABOVE YOU!" Tails and Twilight yell. But it was to late, Eggman was close enough to slice Sonic into pieces, and Sonic couldn't escape, or the blades would get him. Suddenly, something charges at Eggman, and slams into his Egg Mobile. That something turns out to be Rainbow Dash, now in a full fledged dark form. "You stay away from Sonic, you fucking son of a bitch." RD growls at Eggman. Eggman looks at Rainbow Dash, after recovering from the slam.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! SHE HAS THAT FORM TO!" Eggman yells. Before Eggman can escape, Rainbow Dash disappears, then reappears in front of the Egg Mobile. "Bye-bye." RD says, smiling evilly. Rainbow Dash uppercuts the Egg Mobile, sending it flying upwards, and out of Hydrocity. Rainbow Dash then looks back at the others, her color returning to her eyes. Sonic has his mouth wide open, while Tails and Twilight look like they've been traumatized. "What?" RD asks. Sonic goes near Rainbow Dash, and puts his hand on her mane. "You... Are... Fucking crazy." Sonic smirks. Unfortunately, that smirk is short lived, as the ground below the heroes begins to shake. The ground opens up, and water gushes out of the ground, sending the heroes flying out of Hydrocity zone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Not my best chapter, but what eves. Anyway, next up, Marble Garden!<strong>

**Eggman: (Muffled in background.) Like or subscribe to the author or the story, and review!**

**Author: (Looks toward Eggman) Thank you for saying that. (Looks back at audience, again breaking the fourth wall.) See ya'll next time folks!**


	12. The dream

A few minutes after being flung upwards, the heroes start to fall down toward a hill. The two ponies and Tails manage to fly above the hill, but forget about Sonic. Sonic lands on the hill, and goes into ball form, and rolls down the hill. Sonic rolls down the hill, until he hits his head against a wall, and faints. "Spikes!" Sonic hears Rainbow Dash cry before he faints.

**Sonic's dream(told ya you get to see it.)**

Sonic awakes to find himself in space. Sonic discovers he is in his super form, and is battling Eggman. Eggman is in a rebuilt Death Egg robot, and the robot has in its left hand, Rainbow Dash. In the robots right hand, is a giant gem that resembles the Chaos Emeralds. He also sees someone, or something behind the robot. Sonic flies over to it, and see a dark blue pony, almost as dark as night. The pony's mane looks like it is pure energy, and it has blue eyes, and a bib (I think it is a bib) around its neck, with a crescent moon on it. Its cutie mark is also a crescent moon. The pony also has wings and a horn. "Hello, Sonic the Hedgehog." The pony says to Sonic. "Who are you? Where am I?" Sonic asks. "My name is Princess Luna, I am the princess of the night." The pony explains. Sonic crosses his arms. "That doesn't answer my other question." Sonic says annoyed. Princess Luna just sighs. "You are in a future that may happen if you cannot stop Eggman." Luna explains. "What!" Sonic exclaims, his pupils shrinking. "When you reach here, you need to make a choice. Will it be you give up the Chaos Emeralds to save Rainbow Dash? Or will you sacrifice both your lives for sake of two worlds? That you must decide, Sonic." Luna explains. Before Sonic can question Luna further, she disappears, and the world around him starts to collapse. Meaning, Sonic's waking up.

**Normal world**

Sonic wakes up, and sees Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Tails around him. "Sonic! You're okay!" RD exclaims. Sonic gets up and smiles. "Aren't I always?" Sonic asks cockily. "Ya, you are." Tails says. The others sit down, and Tails pulls out the food fabricator. "You want anything Sonic?" Tails asks. Sonic shakes his head. "No, that rolling down made me woozy a bit." Sonic says, trying to fake an unbalanced walk. In reality, he's to caught up in thinking of what Luna said, so eating wasn't the first thing on his mind. "You're loss." Tails says to Sonic. Tails inserts the green Chaos Emerald into the machine, and presses a few buttons to make a chili dog for himself. A chili dog pops out from under the machine, and Tails grabs it, and starts to eat it. Sonic sees this, and stands up. "I am gonna go for a walk." Sonic says, walking off. After Sonic walks a few feet, Twilight stands up. "I better go with him." Twilight says. Twilight stands up, and runs over to Sonic's side. Sonic is still walking, but he seems sad. "You okay Sonic?" Twilight asks. Sonic looks at Twilight, just barely noticing her. "I am fine Twilight, just a bit sick from the spinning." Sonic explains. Twilight looks at Sonic suspiciously. "No you're not. That walk from earlier was obviously fake." Twilight tells Sonic. "Dammit..." Sonic whispers. "What's really going on?" Twilight asks. Sonic stops as Twilight asks the question. Sonic turns toward Twilight, sighing. "I was visited by someone named Princess Luna. She said at one battle with Eggman, I'd have to decide, Rainbow Dash, or the world." Sonic tells Twilight sadly.

At hearing this, Twilight gasps in horror. "No! How can you be sure!?" Twilight exclaims. Sonic sighs again at Twilight. "I was at the event that was said to be the decision area." Sonic explains. Sonic looks to the ground, a single tear falling from his eye. Twilight lifts up Sonic's head, and talks with Sonic calmly. "We'll find a way to avert that problem Sonic. Don't tell Tails or Rainbow Dash what you dreamt about, okay?" Twilight asks. Sonic nods his head. "Okay, lets head back with the others. They might be wondering were we are by now." Twilight says. Sonic nods his head again, then the two of them run back to Rainbow Dash and Tails


	13. Marble Garden Miniboss

Sonic and Twilight make it back to where Tails and a Rainbow Dash were at. When they reach the place, Sonic and Twilight see Tails and Rainbow Dash nowhere to be found. "Huh? Where'd they go?" Sonic asks aloud. "They might have gone for a walk as well Sonic." Twilight explains. Sonic continues to look around, then sees Tails' food fabricator. Then, Sonic shakes his head. "No, he wouldn't leave without putting his inventions away first." Sonic tells Twilight. Sonic continues to look around, when he sees a _GIANT FUCKING HOLE_, in the ground next to Tails' food fabricator. "Um, Twilight! You might wanna see this!" Sonic exclaims. Twilight quickly runs over to Sonic's side, and sees the giant hole. "Do you think...?" Twilight asks worriedly. Sonic slowly nods his head. "Yep..." Sonic says sadly. Then, from the bottom of the hole, Rainbow Dash's voice calls out. "IS ANY PONY UP THERE! HELP!" RD cries from the bottom of the hole. At hearing Rainbow Dash's voice, Sonic does something stupid. He jumps straight into the hole. "SONIC!" Twilight yells, seeing Sonic falling down the hole. Twilight quickly flies down after Sonic, in hopes of seeing the blue hedgehog alive.

Twilight reaches the bottom of the hole, and sees Sonic 100% alive and well. But, Sonic is looking at something. Twilight looks at whatever Sonic is looking at, and sees chained up, Rainbow Dash and Tails. "GUYS!" Sonic and Twilight yell out. Sonic and Twilight run over to their friends, only to have been knocked back by something coming out of the ground. The thing drills out of the ground, and knocks Sonic and Twilight back a few feet. After being knocked back, Sonic and a Twilight see what got them. It is a drill robot with a drill on both of its edges. "Another hunk of junk for me to scrap, huh? This'll be easy." Sonic says with a grin. Sonic runs over to the robot, and tries to homing attack it, but the robot puts up an electric shield, which shocks Sonic upon impact. "OOOOOOOOOW!" Sonic yells as he falls to the ground. The robot then goes above Sonic, and faces its drill toward the blue hedgehog. The robot is about to drill into Sonic, when a rock is sent flying towards the robot. The rock hits one of the drills, successfully destroying the drill piece. The robot looks toward where the rock came from, and sees Twilight, levitating an even _BIGGER_ rock. "Pick on some pony else!" Twilight exclaims at the robot. Twilight sends the rock toward the robot, but the robot drills straight through it. "Yeah... WHAT MADE YOU THINK CHUCKING ROCKS AT A DRILL ROBOT WAS THE BEST FUCKING IDEA!" RD yells.

Twilight smiles a little bit, embarrassed at her stupid plan. The robot charges toward Twilight, giving Sonic a chance to get back up. Sonic jumps back up, and rushes toward the robot. Before the robot can put a hole into Twilight's skull, Sonic homing attacks the robot, slicing it in half. The halved robot explodes, sending out an Chaos Emerald. The Emerald is the light blue one this time. Sonic runs over to the Chaos Emerald, and quickly retrieves it, while Twilight frees Tails and Rainbow Dash. "How did this happen?" Twilight asks. Tails just shrugs. "I don't exactly know. One second, Rainbow Dash and myself were talking, the next, we wake up, chained to a wall." Tails explains. Sonic goes over to the others. "Next time, be careful." Sonic says. Tails and Rainbow Dash nod their heads. "We will. Now, lets get out of this hole." Tails says. Then, Twilight uses her magic, and teleports the others outside the hole. The heroes look up at the sky, and see it is night time. "Man, time passes fast..." Sonic says, stretching a bit. "Sure does spikes." RD says. Sonic and Tails look at each other. "We better hit the hay. Night!" Sonic and Tails exclaim. Sonic and Tails lay on the floor, and go to sleep. A few minutes later, Rainbow Dash and Twilight do the same. Rainbow Dash couldn't really sleep though, because something kept bothering her at her neck. Unknown to everyone, there was a mind control chip installed on Rainbow Dash's neck. After the itching subsided, Rainbow Dash finally fell asleep, not know she would soon be battling her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if this chapter sucked. Tell me in the reviews. Anyway LATES!<strong>


	14. Meeting Princess Celestia

**Author:Hey folks! To help me introduce today's chapter, it is non-other than the princess of the night herself: Princess Luna!**

**Luna:Thou viewers must remember that none of this belongs to the writer. The idea belongs to another writer, solid poison**

**Author:Thou is correct.**

**Luna gives the Author a pissed off look**

**Author:Uh-oh... Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**The Author runs off in a random direction, and Luna chases after him**

* * *

><p>The next day, the heroes wake up, refreshed. "Mornin." Sonic says to the others. "Hey spikes." RD says, noticing the awake hedgehog. Sonic looks around, and notices Twilight is nowhere to be found. "Hey, where's Twilight?" Sonic asks. "Over there." Tails says, pointing to his left. Sonic looks over to where Tails pointed, and sees Twilight, communicating with another pony through a portal of some sort. This pony is twice as big as Twilight, and is a female. She has a white coat (fur), and an aura colored mane which seemed to be moving like energy. The pony also had a horn and wings, and some sort of crown on top of her head. The pony's cutie mark is the sun. Sonic walks over to Twilight, and sees the pony. "Hey, who's this?" Sonic asks, pointing at the pony. At seeing Sonic pointing at the other pony, Twilight quickly uses her magic, and puts his finger down. "Don't point at Princess Celestia, you moron!" Twilight hisses at Sonic. "That's quite alright Twilight. He didn't know." Celestia tells Twilight. Twilight bows in respect of Celestia. "Okay, Princess Celestia." Twilight says. Then, Sonic turns his attention to Celestia. "Okay, who are you? You remind me of someone else I saw." Sonic tells Celestia. "My name is Princess Celestia. I rule over my land, Equestria, with my younger sister, Princess Luna." Celestia explains.<p>

That's when, Sonic snaps his fingers. "Oh! So that's why you look familiar! I met you're sister in a dream I had." Sonic explains. Celesita looks at Sonic suspiciously. "Really? Tell me about this dream." Celestia tells Sonic. Sonic nods his head. "Okay, it starts like this, I am in space in a form I have. I am flying around, when I see my nemesis, Doctor Eggman, inside a robot he created in the past. In one of the robot's hands, is a gemstone, and in the other is Rainbow Dash. The robot is slowly crushing her, when time suddenly stops, and your sister appeared. She told me that would be the fate of Rainbow Dash if I failed to stop Eggman." Sonic explains. At hearing this, Celestia gasps. "Have any pony found out about thou's dream?!" Celestia exclaims. Sonic shakes his head. "Besides Twilight, the others don't know." Sonic says calmly. Celestia has a worried look on her face. "Okay, but be careful Sonic. If one of my subjects gets hurt or killed... You do not want to face me." Celestia warns Sonic. Sonic nods his head, and gives his signature thumbs up. "I will." Sonic tells Celestia. "Okay, I will contact you later." Celestia tells the heroes. The portal closes, and Celestia's image disappears.

Sonic and Twilight head over to Tails and Rainbow Dash. "So, what did Celestia want?" RD asks. Sonic just shrugs. "I don't know. She told me to be careful with you guys, or she'd hurt me or something like that." Sonic explains. "Damn..." Tails whispers. Sonic just smirks. "Don't worry, you guys will be fine." Sonic explains. Sonic looks toward the west. "Lets keep going." Sonic tells the others. The others nod their heads, then they run off deeper into Marble Garden Zone.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in a broom closet with the Author...<strong>

**Author:Finally, got away from Luna. (Looks at audience, breaking the fourth wall, YET AGAIN.) You like this chapter? Please remember to like follow or review the story. Or follow or fave me.**

**The broom closet door opens, revealing the one who opened to be Princess Luna.**

**Author:EEEEEEEEP!**

**Fades to black as Luna charges up a magic spell, then when fully faded, a blast can be heard**

**Author:OW!**


	15. Marble Garden boss

**Author: I know I haven't been doing Sonic 3 and Knuckles/w Rainbow Dash lately. Sorry folks... Anyway, BOSS CHAPTER TIME! ENJOY IT!**

* * *

><p>After navigating some more traps set by the original owner of the island, or Eggman's robots, Sonic and co. find themselves in a cave. Inside the cave is one of the stupidest traps yet. It is a rising a lowering platform with spikes on each side of it. "Now who was the dumbass who created this piece of junk?" Sonic and Tails ask annoyed. Sonic waited for the platform to be low enough for him to jump over it, while Tails and the two ponies simply flew over the trap. The heroes land on the other side of the trap, and see the exit to the cave. "Hey! There's the exit!" RD exclaims. The heroes run outside the cave, and are met by intense sunlight. The heroes had to cover their eyes to protect them from the sunlight. When their eyes finally adjusted, the heroes looked around. They had discovered they were on a small floating platform, leading to a pit of spikes far bellow. Then, the heroes noticed Dr. Eggman was on the platform with them. Eggman was in a drill machine, with a drill on top of the machine. "Eggman!" Sonic exclaims, getting into a battle stance. Eggman smirked evilly at the heroes. "Have a nice fall!" Eggman exclaims. Sonic and the others just look at Eggman annoyed. "Seriously? That joke was already used by me a that bastard echidna..." Sonic tells Eggman.<p>

Instead of listening to Sonic, Eggman activated his machine. The drill bit faced downwards, and drilled straight through the floating platform! The platform fell into pieces, and collapsed. Before anyone could react, they felt themselves falling to their doom. Sonic closed his eyes, and waited for the spikes to pierce his body, and kill him. Before Sonic hit the spikes though, he felt his body being picked up by something. Sonic opened his eyes, and looked upwards. He saw Rainbow Dash carrying him! "Thanks Rainbow!" Sonic exclaimed. "No prob spikes! Now lets fry some eggs!" RD exclaims. Then, the heroes flew back up to Eggman, ready to fight jumped from Rainbow Dash's grasp, and homing attacked the cockpit of Eggman's machine. This caused it to spark a bit. Then, before Sonic fell, he used the cockpit of the machine, and jumped back into Rainbow Dash's grasp. "Why you!" Eggman exclaims. Then, pieces of the drill machine opened up, and revealed missiles. Eggman pressed a button in his machine, and the missiles fired at the heroes. Rainbow Dash and Sonic easily avoided the missiles, but now they were headed straight for Twilight and Tails! Before the missiles could reach them, Twilight used her magic, and redirected the missiles back at Eggman. Eggman managed to avoid some of the missiles, but his machine did get by others. When the dust from explosion of missiles cleared, all that could be seen is Eggman's Egg Mobile. "YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" Eggman yells. Then, Eggman escaped onto a nearby city of lights. "Another casino type place? Pfffft! Easy!" Sonic exclaims.

The heroes flew over to the city, and landed at the city's entrance. When they entered the city, the heroes discovered it was night time there. "Night time already? It has only been a few hours since the sun rose." Tails says. "Yeah, weird..." Twilight whispers. Meanwhile, Sonic and Rainbow Dash are looking around the city. "Well I think it's cool!" Sonic and Rainbow Dash exclaim. At hearing each other, Sonic and Rainbow Dash look at each other quick as a flash. "Hey! You copied me! Stop it!" Sonic and RD exclaim. Before the two speedsters can start to argue, Twilight yells at them both. "SONIC! RAINBOW DASH! SHUT UP!" Twilight yells. Sonic and Rainbow Dash look at Twilight, amazed at what she yelled. "Twily... You swore..." RD says calmly. "No I didn't!" Twilight exclaims, embarrassed. "Yeah, you did. Now before this escalates into an argument, lets see if we can't find Eggman, or that bastard, Knuckles." Sonic tells the other heroes. The others nod their head, then the heroes run off deep into Carnival Night Zone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> Another chapter done. And soon, it will be the _DEADLY FUCKING_ barrel. See ya later!


	16. Suspicion of other travelers

Later deeper inside Carnival Night, Sonic and the others have decided to take a rest. Tails and Twilight have decided to work on an invention Tails had started on. It looks like some sort of cannon. "So, how long have you worked on inventions?" Twilight asks. "Since I was young." Tails tells the pony. "Cool." Twilight says. "So, you have been a friends with Rainbow for how long?" Tails asks. "A few years. We started to become friends after-" Twilight begins. Suddenly, both Tails and Twilight are scared by sudden bolt of lightning that strikes next to them. "GAH!" The two of them yell. They both look upwards, and see a dark cloud, and hear laughter from the cloud. "Sonic! Rainbow!" Tails exclaims. Sonic and Rainbow Dash pop their heads from the top of the cloud. "Hey guys. You get any (chuckles) lightning weather lately?" Sonic asks. Twilight just scoffs at Sonic. "That was a dumb joke. Now, get down here..."Twilight tells the speedsters. Sonic and Rainbow Dash jump off the cloud and land next to their friends. "You have to admit, that was pretty funny." RD says. "No... That wasn't funny at ALL." Tails says. Sonic just chuckles at Tails. "Yeah, it was funny." Sonic tells Tails. Before the joke could escalate into an argument, Twilight changes the subject. "Is there any Chaos Emeralds nearby?" Twilight asks.

Tails checks his emerald scanner, and a small blip goes off. The blip points to the left of the heroes, but the only thing there is a solid brick wall. "Are you sure? There's only a wall there." Sonic tells his friend. Tails goes over the wall, and presses his left ear against it. Tails then knocks on the wall. There is a hollow sound coming from it. "The wall is hollow. Something is in there." Tails explains pointing at the wall. Sonic charges up a spin dash, and breaks the wall down. On the other side of the wall though, is nothing. "Huh? I thought you said there was an Chaos Emerald on the other side of this wall." RD says to Tails. Tails rechecks his emerald scanner, and sees the blip is gone. "I did. Someone must've got the Chaos Emerald before us." Tails says. "How is that possible? Only we can enter those stages as far as we know." Sonic tells Tails. Unknown to Sonic and the others though, some robots were watching them. The first one is Mecha Sonic, the other, is the pega-

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> FUCK IT! I am gonna say the name of the other bot!

* * *

><p>I mean, Metal Rainbow Dash. "The targets seem to be having a hard time. Shall we get the drop on them?" Metal RD asks. "Not yet. Wait until their weakest, then we crush them." Mecha Sonic says, clenching his robotic fist. Then, the two robots head off to another possible Chaos Emerald location.<p>

(Back with the heroes...)

Back with the heroes, they have reached some sort of blocky colorful platform inside a small hallway. The hallway only has the entrance, and that's it. "An entrance only? Lets go back." Sonic tells the others. Just as they turn back to the entrance, a small tremor happens, and the platform starts to move downwards. "An elevator? Sweet!" RD exclaims. But her excitement is short lived, as a robot starts to lower down on the heroes. It's shape... Ya don't wanna know... "Weird shape for a robot." Tails thinks. Then, a metal spiked platform pops out from the bottom of the robot, and starts to spin rapidly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> Finally! Got another chapter of Sonic 3 and Knuckles with Rainbow Dash done! I bet some of you wanted this. Anyway, (claps hands together) I will try and do more of this fanfiction, since I am busy with Sonic Elemental X because I am trying to upload a Halloween/Nightmare Night episode/chapter there before Halloween/Nightmare Night. Anyway, sorry for makin you read this extra part, and I'll..

Sonic pops out of nowhere.

**Sonic:** CATCH YA NEXT TIME!

**Author:** Hey! That's my line!


	17. The were-pony

After the robot's spinner got enough speed, it launched straight at Sonic. "Woah!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic jumps out of the way just in time. The spinner strikes one of the colored blocks, and it gets destroyed. "Uh-oh. We need to hurry and kill this bot before we don't have anymore platform to stand on..." Sonic tells his friends. The others nod, and Sonic jumps up to strike the robot. Sonic hits the robot, causing a lower compartment to open up. The core of the robot, and it's electrified. "Now, how are we gonna hit that?" Sonic thinks. That's when, the spinner tries to hit Rainbow Dash, and misses. The spinner instead goes full force onto the robot's core, damaging it a little. That gave Twilight an idea. "Sonic! Distract the spinning top! I have an idea!" Twilight exclaims. Sonic did as he was told, and the spinning top face chase to the blue hedgehog. While the spinning top was chasing Sonic, Twilight started to charge up a spell. When the spell got to full power, Twilight's horn started to glow red. Tails notices this. "Is your horn supposed to be glowing red like that?" Tails asks worriedly. "Huh? No!" Twilight exclaims. That's when, the spell backfires on Twilight, and the spell somehow explodes, consuming Twilight in a puff of smoke. "Twilight!" Sonic and RD yell.

The two speedsters run at the robot, while the spinning top is following the two of them. When they get close enough, Sonic and Rainbow Dash jump behind the spinner, and thrust it straight at the robot's core. The spinner cuts the core in half, and the robot explodes, taking the the spinning top with it. "Aw man... I wanted the top thingy..." Sonic whispers to himself. Sonic and Rainbow Dash look toward Tails. "We did it!" Tails exclaims, hi-fiving Sonic. That's when, the others hear coughing from where Twilight's spell backfired. "Twily!" RD exclaims. Sonic and the others rush to Twilight's aid, only to see something had happened to her. Twilight's physical appearance had changed. Her body was bigger, she had fangs, her coat (fur) had been changed to a black color. Twilight's hooves were white, and her mane was a darker shade of purple. This appearance made Sonic and the others stare at Twilight. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Twilight asks, her voice slightly deeper. "Ummm... Twilight, don't freak out when I tell you this... But, your physical appearance has... Changed..." Tails tells Twilight. "What do you mean?" Twilight asks. Tails reaches into his bag, and pulls out a small handheld mirror so Twilight can see herself. Twilight looks at herself, and her eyes shrink. "WHAT THE HELL!" Twilight yells.

* * *

><p>(Author: Yeah, telling someone not to freak out over something freaky is a <em>GOOD<em> fuckin idea...)

* * *

><p>Twilight starts to hyperventilate after seeing her new transformation. "Twilight! Calm down!" Sonic exclaims. That's when, Sonic does something he regrets in two seconds, he slaps Twilight at the side of the face, hoping that might calm her down. Instead of calming down, Twilight gets mad, and slams Sonic against the wall, with the elevator still moving. "Twily! What are you doing! RD exclaims. Hearing her friend, Twilight comes back to her senses, and drops Sonic from the wall. "Oops... A bit too much, huh?" Twilight asks nervously. "Ya (coughing) THINK!?" Sonic yells at Twilight. That's when, the elevator stops, and the wall in front of the heroes opens up. "Lets get off this elevator, and set up camp." Tails says to the others. Sonic nods his head, and the heroes get off the elevator. They soon relax on the floor of Carnival Night Zone. Everyone, except Twilight. Tails noticed this, and goes over to the pony. "Everything alright?" Tails asks. Twilight looks at Tails. "No... What if Celestia sees me like this? I'll be sent back home, unable to aid you guys!" Twilight exclaims. "Don't worry, since it was one of your spells that caused this, another one might fix it." Tails explains. "Easy for you to say..." Twilight says to Tails. "Think positive. Don't worry, Celestia might not even recontact us." Tails says to Twilight.<p>

Then, just as Tails finishes his sentence, a light starts to form in front of him and Twilight. "Dammit! Hide!" Tails exclaims. Then Twilight goes to hide.

* * *

><p>Author: Yep, Were-pony Twilight. Thought of it after a suggestion in the reviews for Sonic the Werehog for my Sonic Elemental X fanfiction. Anyway, Twilight better control herself better, she could lose control... Other than that, see ya'll next time.<p> 


	18. Dark water

When the light had fully developed, it turned into a portal if some sort, and revealed Princess Luna. "Princess Celestia? Is that you?" Tails asks. Luna shakes her head. "Sorry young one, I am not Celestia. I am her younger sister, and the princess of the night, Princess Luna. I am here to talk with the blue hedgehog, and Twilight." Luna tells Tails. Tails rubs the back of his head. "Well... Twilight isn't in a condition to be talking right now..." Tails says nervously. This makes Luna smile a bit. "Well, she better come, or (loudly) she'll be sent back to Magic Kindergarden!" Luna calls out loud enough for Twilight to hear. At hearing Magic Kindergarden, Twilight jumped out of her hiding place, and literally ran to the portal. "NO! PLEASE DON'T SEND ME BACK TO MAGIC KINDERGARDEN!" Twilight begs. Luna giggles a bit. "I knew you were hiding Twilight. Now, explain to me (gestures to Twilight whole body) this." Luna tells Twilight. "You just gestured to all of me." Twilight tells Luna. "I know, now explain what happened." Luna says.

(One explanation later...)

"So it seems that your spell backfired on yourself... Turning you into... (gestures to Twilight's whole body again) this. Why don't you try a reverse spell?" Luna asks. "Tails had already suggested that." A voice says. That voice belonged to Sonic. "She tried that already, it seems her magic is weaker in this other form, so that didn't work." Sonic explains. "Oh-no..." Luna whispers. "What's wrong?" Sonic asks. "Something's coming. Be on your guard Sonic the Hedgehog." Luna tells Sonic. Then, the communication portal closed, revealing Knuckles on the other side of it with a button at his feet. "You son of a bitch..." Sonic whispers. "Hope you like water..." Knuckles begins. Then, Knuckles presses the switch, making everything completly dark. "AND DARKNESS!" Knuckles yells. Before Sonic could catch the echidna, he tripped over something in complete darkness, and he didn't know what it was. "Ow!" Sonic exclaimed as he tripped and fell. Sonic quickly got back up, and looked around. Knuckles was nowhere in sight. "DAMMIT!" Sonic yells. "You lost that asshole again? Good going doofus..." RD whispers. Sonic looks of at Rainbow Dash annoyed, slightly hearing what she said. "What was that?..." Sonic asks annoyed. "Nothing!" RD exclaims. Sonic just scoffs. "Never mind. I knew what that bastard said about darkness, but what wa-" Sonic begins. That's when, a sound is comes from the heroes, the sound of rushing water.

Sonic manages to look behind his friends, and see water rushing towards them. "FUUUUUUUUCK! RUN!" Sonic yells. Sonic runs off in the opposite direction of the water, his friends close behind him. All of his friends, except Twilight, who's speed has been lowered. (Author: Just like Sonic's speed was in Sonic Unleashed.) Sonic looks behind himself, and sees Tails and Rainbow Dash behind him, but Twilight nowhere in sight. "Where's Twilight!?" Sonic exclaims. Sonic then looks behind the other two, and sees Twilight, just barely escaping the water rapids. "COME ON!" Sonic yells out. Sonic runs behind Rainbow Dash and Tails to go and get Twilight. Sonic reaches Twilight, only to have himself comsumed by the water. "SONIC! TWILIGHT!" RD and Tails yell seeing their two friends get all washed up. (Author: I have no idea why I did that joke...) Rainbow Dash and Tails feared the worst, that their friends were dead, so they concentrated on escaping the rushing water. The two of them kept running, until they reached a dead end. "NO,NO,NO,NO!" Tails yells, feeling the wall. The wall wasn't hollow, so they were gonna be drowned to death. "YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" RD yells, stomping her left back hoof on the ground. This causes the ground to collapse, and Tails and Rainbow Dash to fall in the collapsed ground. The two of them fall for a few seconds, before reaching the floor, and falling on their asses. "OW!" Tails and RD yell as they hit the ground. Rainbow Dash and Tails get up, and look up from where they fell. Two things seem to be coming towards them. One is the rushing water, the other is some sort of shadow of a pony or person.

"What?" RD thinks as she sees the shadow. The shadow lands next to Tails and Rainbow Dash, to reveal Sonic and Twilight, injured, but otherwise okay. "What are you guys waiting for? Lets go!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic and the others run for their lives until they reach a room. The door closes when the heroes reach the inside, blocking off the water. "That was close..." Tails says to the others. "Yeah, (turns to Sonic.) but how did you survive the rushing water trap?" RD asks Sonic. "I have been through worse. It will take more than some rushing water to stop me." Sonic telos Rainbow Dash. Okay, now lets go." Tails says. Tails turns his head away from his friends and the sealed door, to see a new problem. A barrel is blocking off the only exit, which is downwards. "Well, this could be trouble..." Sonic thinks, seeing the barrel

* * *

><p>Author: BARREL TIME! Next time you will see how our heroes take care of this problem. Anyway, see ya'll NEXT TIME!<p> 


	19. The dream and the barrel

As we meet back with our heroes, they're still trapped in the room with the barrel blocking their only exit. "Now who ever thought of this trap was pretty smart... TO GET HIMSELF TRAPPED!" Sonic yells. "Calm down spikes, we'll get out of this trap." RD tells Sonic. Sonic just scoffs. "Whatever. I'm gonna sleep..." Sonic growls. Then, Sonic heads over to the door and goes to sleep.

(In Sonic's dream)

Sonic is seemingly floating in the middle of nowhere. His body not in super form like his past dream. "Luna! Where are you!" Sonic exclaims. That's when, the princess of the night appears in front of Sonic. "Thou has known I was here. How interesting..." Luna says calmly. Sonic just shrugs. "I knew because you appeared in my other dreams. Now, why am I here now?" Sonic asks. "I have come to give thou a warning. Two of your friends are not how they seem. Soon, you will have to fight them both, and quite possibly..." Luna tells Sonic. Sonic shakes his head. "No! I won't kill them!" Sonic exclaims. "I am sorry Sonic, but it might come to death." Luna tells Sonic. "No... No... NOOOOOOOO!" Sonic yells out. Sonic lunges out to punch Luna in complete anger of what he has been told. Before Sonic can land a punch though, Luna disappears. "Dammit! I WON'T HAVE MY FRIENDS KILLED BY MY HANDS! YOU HEAR ME!" Sonic yells out into the darkness. Suddenly, a beam comes from the darkness, hitting Sonic square in the chest, causing the world around him to break apart.

(In Carnival Night)

Sonic suddenly wakes back up after the hit in the chest at the dream world. "AAAAAH!" Sonic screams, feeling the pain of the blast on his body. After a few seconds, the pain subsides, and Sonic looks around. Sonic first sees Rainbow Dash relaxing bear the door the heroes came from. Then, Sonic sees Twilight and Tails, rigging TNT to the barrel! "WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Sonic yells at Tails and Twilight. Tails and Twilight look at Sonic, their faces filled with crazy. "THIS BARREL JUST WON'T GO! We've decided to blow it up!" Tails exclaims. "ARE YOU THAT FUCKING CRAZY!? The explosion, even if it takes out the barrel, WILL KILL US TO!" Sonic yells at Tails. "Well, that's a prince we'll have to pay if we wanna get out..." Twilight tells Sonic. Tails reaches into his bag, and brings out a remote with a single button. The remote is a detonator. "Oh no ya don't!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic runs at Tails, and grabs the detonator from his hands. Sonic then smashes the remote against the ground. A bad choice. When the remote hits the ground, the button gets pressed before the detonator is smashed, causing the TNT to go off. Sonic and the others are caught in the initial explosion, along with the barrel. "ARRGH!" Sonic yells. When the explosion stops, Sonic and the others are spread across the room, severely injured. The barrel though, is untouched. "H-how?..." Tails whispers seeing the barrel still there. Sonic gets up, and sits down on the barrel. "You've tried everything. It's not like this barrel can go up and down." Sonic tells Tails. Just as Tails says that, the barrel starts to move up and down a bit. Seeing this, Tails figures out a solution. "ALL WE HAD TO DO IS THINK UP AND DOWN!? (Starts to swear like a madman.)" Tails yells.

"Calm down dude, at least we have a way of escaping." Sonic tells Tails. Sonic goes on the barrel, and starts to think up and down, causing the barrel to go up and down. The barrel goes down enough for Sonic to jump out the room the heroes are in, into another room under it. "Come on guys!" Sonic calls out to his friends.

(One barrel maneuvering later)

After getting out of the blasted barrel room, Tails, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight reach where Sonic is. "Well that wa- ARGH!" Twilight yells. A purple aura consumes Twilight, and when it disappears, Twilight is back to her normal form. "Heh, guess the effects of that spell were temporary." Sonic says to Twilight. "Lets hope so, I don't wanna turn into that thing again..." Twilight says. Then, the heroes run off, until they reach some sort of suction tube. Unfortunately, Sonic couldn't stop in time, so he was sucked in. "SONIC!" The other heroes yell. That's when, they hear the blue hedgehog's voice. "WOOO HOOOO!" Sonic yells in excitement. "Sounds like he's having fun. Lets go." RD says to the others. Rainbow Dash allows the tube to suck her in, and sees what Sonic went through. Rainbow Dash is being pulled by tube over tube, until one of them pulls her downwards, causing her to fall. "Oops..." RD thinks as she falls. Rainbow Dash falls on top of Sonic, who's waiting at the bottom. Rainbow is soon followed by Tails and Twilight, who also fall into the hole. "OW!" The heroes yell as they land on top of each other. They manage all to get up, and look ahead. They see Knuckles with another button at his feet. "Going up?" Knuckles asks cockily.

Knuckles presses the button at his feet, causing the polarity of the tube to shift, and sucking up the heroes. "SHHHHHHIT!" Sonic yells as he feels himself getting pulled up by the tube. The heroes get pulled up to another platform above the tube, and look around. "Well, at least this isn't a trap." RD says. Rainbow Dash's words are soon to prove wrong, as a voice comes from the sky. "On the contrary, you fell right into my trap." The voice says. That's when, Eggman's a Egg Mobile lowers, and it is placed into a machine. The machine has these orbs sticking out, along with a giant metallic ball in the middle. "Eggman!" Sonic exclaims. "It is time we finish our little rivalry, don't you think Sonic?" Eggman asks evilly. Sonic smiles confidentially at Eggman. "I couldn't agree more." Sonic says. Then, Eggman presses a button in his machine, and it slowly begins to power up.

* * *

><p>Author: HOLY SHIT! This is my longest chapter yet folks! Anyway, Twilight's were-pony form is gone. I don't know if I'll bring it back. Next time, Sonic and Co. will be fighting Eggman in his machine from Carnival Night Zone. Other than that, SEE YA NEXT TIME FOLKS!<p>

Pinkie Pie pops into the room.

Pinkie: Brin-

The Author brings out a pistol from his desk drawer, and aims it at Pinkie.

Author: I TOLD YOU NOT TO POP UP ON ME LIKE THAT!

Fires a warning shot near Pinkie's front hooves, and Pinkie runs out the room.


	20. Carnival Night Bossfight

As soon as the machine reaches full power, it drops the metallic ball near the heroes, but it is so slow, it doesn't cause any damage. "Seriously? This is your newest invention? Talk about junk!" RD exclaims. "I'll show you junk..." Eggman tells the heroes. Eggman presses another button on his machine, causing the orbs to spin, and create an electric current that touches the ground. Now if that weren't bad enough, the current began to suck up the heroes. "Uh-oh..." Sonic thinks. The heroes start to run in the opposite direction of the current, to no avail. The current is still sucking them in, but slowly. "What do we do now!?" Tails exclaims. "I got this." Sonic says. Sonic turns the opposite way, and runs toward the metallic ball. "SONIC, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Twilight yells. When Sonic Reaches the ball, he uses the momentum his had got from his speed, plus the momentum from the suction, and rams the ball at Eggman's machine. The ball hits the machine, causing some sparks to fly. "Why you little..." Eggman grumbles. Eggman presses another button in his machine, causing the orbs to separate from it, and shoot at Sonic and the others with electricity. (Author: I added a little touch to the bossfight of Carnival Night.)

The electric shots were easily avoided by Sonic and Rainbow Dash, but I can't say the same for Tails and Twilight. Twilight had put up a shield to block her from the electricity, and Tails was hit by one. "Tails!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic rushes over to Tails' aid, only to be blasted by an electric shot himself. "Ow! Oh, now you're gonna get it Eggman." Sonic tells Eggman. Sonic jumps onto one of the orbs, and aims it directly at Eggman's machine. The orb fires at Eggman, causing some more damage to the machine. The machine starts to smoke up, meaning it is about to explode. "Uh-oh, gotta go..." Eggman says aloud. Before Eggman can escape, Rainbow Dash flies up to Eggman's machine and smiles. "Bye,bye." RD says, waving her right front hoof at Eggman. Rainbow Dash kicks Eggman's machine, and it goes flying towards the nearby mountains. "That'll teach him." RD thinks. Rainbow Dash lands next to Sonic and Tails, and sees Tails is still suffering some electric shocks from the orb. "Is he going to be alright?" Twilight asks. "Yeah. Me and Tails have suffered way worse." Sonic explains. "Just to be safe, I'll heal him." That's when, Twilight charges up her horn, and fires a magic blast into Tails. The blast fades into Tails, and his injuries disappear like they were never there. Tails stands up and smiles at Twilight. "Thanks Twilight." Tails says. "No problem." Twilight says. The heroes look up at the mountains. "Now, how are we going to get to the mountains, since that's were Eggman is?" Sonic asks. Tails looks farther ahead into Carnival Night, and sees a cannon. "That might help." Tails says, pointing at the cannon. Sonic and the others look at it. "Problem, that's _way_ to small." Sonic says. Tails reaches into his bag, and pulls out a wrench. "Not a problem for me." Tails says. Then, Tails goes over to remake the cannon.

(A few hours later)

After a while, Tails manages to remake the cannon so it is bigger. "Finished!" Tails exclaims. "Finally." Sonic says going over to his friend. Rainbow Dash and Twilight soon follow Sonic, and see what Tails had created. The cannon was now four times as large as it was originally. "Now we can all fit, and it will take us to the mountain." Tails explains. Everyone jumps in the cannon, and get ready for it to fire. "It's a snug fit, don't ya think?" RD asks Tails. "Yeah. Now, cover your ears." Tails says. Tails pulls out a remote from his bag, and presses a button on it. This causes the cannon to fire, and send our heroes to the next zone: Ice Cap.


	21. Beginning Ice Cap Zone

Almost one hour later, the heroes near the mountains. The mountains are snowy, but that doesn't mean there will be a soft landing. Tails, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash fly upwards to avoid slamming into the mountain, but totally forgetting Sonic. "STILL CANNOT FLY HERE!" Sonic yells out to his friends. Rainbow Dash hears Sonic, and attempts to dive after him to save him from crashing into the mountain. Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash is to far, so even she can't stop Sonic from crashing into the mountain. Sonic gets ready for impact, when he spots something at the corner of his eye. A snowboard! Sonic quickly changes his area of descent, and quickly jumps one the snowboard. Rainbow Dash sees this, and gets annoyed. "Come on! He gets a snowboard!" RD complains, trying to look for a snowboard herself, to no avail. After a quick search for another snow board (Again to no avail) Rainbow and the others fly after Sonic, who seems to be having fun on his board. "WHOO-HOO!" Sonic yells out as he jumps off a ramp made of snow. Sonic quickly lands back on the mountain side, only to see something coming up. A robotic penguin seems to be in the way. "I got it!" Twilight tells Sonic. Twilight charges up her horn with magic, and blasts the robotic penguin off the mountain. Sonic looks up at Twilight. "Thanks Twilight!" Sonic calls out to the purple pony.

"No- SONIC LOOK OUT!" Twilight yells out, pointing ahead of the blue blur. Sonic looks back at the snow covered mountain, and sees ahead of him, a dead end leading to a deep fall. "Oh no..." Sonic thinks. To late to stop Sonic collides with the ice wall, losing his snowboard, and falling down the pit. Sonic lands on ground on the bottom of the pit safely, only to be covered in a ton of snow that fell from the mountain. Tails, Twilight and Rainbow Dash land on top of the snow pile, and look around for Sonic. "Sonic! Where are you!?" Tails calls out. The three of them continue looking for Sonic, when suddenly, a snow ball comes at super fast speed, and strikes Rainbow Dash in the face. "What the hell guys!?" RD exclaims, looking at Tails and Twilight. "We didn't do anything Rainbow." Twilight tells Rainbow Dash. "Yeah? Then wh-" RD says. Her sentence is quickly interrupted by another snow ball hitting her, this time near her plot. (Author: Again, if you forgot, plot is another word for butt in MLP. I think.) Then, a familiar voice rings out. "Ooooh... That wasn't supposed to strike there..." The voice says. The heroes quickly recognize the voice to be Sonic's, and Rainbow Dash quickly flies over to where the voice is coming from. After not even 10 seconds of flying, Rainbow Dash spots Sonic. Unfortunately, she is to late to stop her flying, so Rainbow Dash crashes directly into Sonic, sending the two speedsters tumbling toward an ice wall.

The two of them crash into the wall, sending powdered snow (Which is a thing) flying up all over the place. When the snow clears, it is shown that Rainbow Dash is on top of Sonic. Rainbow sees this, and her wings spread out and go stiff, and she blushes. "Oops.." RD thinks. Rainbow Dash looks at Tails and Twilight, who are surprised at the outcome of the crashing into the wall. "Get off Sonic. Get off Sonic. Get off Sonic." RD thinks repeatedly. Rainbow Dash keeps telling herself to get off Sonic, but she is to nervous to. So, it is silent, until Sonic says something. "Can you get off me please?" Sonic asks Rainbow Dash, a bit of annoynce in his voice. "Oh... Right..." RD says, quickly regaining her thoughts. Rainbow gets off Sonic, and Sonic quickly jumps back onto his feet. "Well, that was the weirdest 2 minutes of my life... Anyway, lets get going." Sonic says to the others. Sonic runs off into a nearby cave, only to be frozen by a small ice spray coming from above. "SONIC!" RD yells. She heads over to the frozen hero, and sees he his frozen from head to toe. "We need to get him out, now!" RD cries. Rainbow turns and raises her back hooves, ready to buck the ice, when Sonic manages to break out of the ice himself. "Phew... That was a chilling experience..." Sonic says. Tails shakes his head at Sonic. "Really? Now?" Tails asks. "What!? It was funny." Sonic says to Tails. Without saying anything else, the heroes go deeper into the cave, unaware of what awits them on the other side...


	22. A fight in the snow

After going some more through the cave, and Sonic getting himself frozen again..., the heroes have made it outside the cave to a clearing. Sonic looks to his left, and sees what looks like the ocean with ice chunks floating in it. "Woah... That is so cool..." Sonic whispers to himself. His thoughts are interrupted by a snowball hitting the hedgehog at the side of the face. "What!" Sonic exclaims, feeling the snowball hit his face. Sonic looks to his left, and sees Rainbow Dash laughing her flank off. "Oh, now you're gonna get it.." Sonic thinks. Sonic reaches into the snow, and picks up some. He forms the snow into a ball, and throws it at Rainbow Dash, surprising her. The snowball hits Rainbow Dash in the flank, somewhat pissing her off. "You wanna fight dirty huh? Lets fight dirty!" RD exclaims. Sonic and Rainbow Dash start to create snowballs, and throw them at each other. "Seriously? Why are yo-" Twilight asks. Her sentence is cut off by one of Sonic's snowballs hitting her in the face, and causing her to fall to the ground. "Oops... Sorry Twilight..." Sonic says to the purple pony. Twilight gets off the ground, and brushes the snow off herself from Sonic's snowball.

Twilight looks over at Rainbow Dash, and sees she has created a bunch of snowballs, giving Twilight an idea. "It's alright Sonic..." Twilight says. Twilight heads over to Rainbow Dash's snowball pile, and starts to combine the snowballs into one giant snowball using her magic. When the giant snowball is complete, Twilight looks at Sonic, and smiles. "Woah, Twilight? What are you doing?" Sonic asks, backing up slowly. Twilight fires the snowball at Sonic, but before it can reach it's intended target, a orb shaped robot appears in front of the snowball, and the snowball shatters upon impact with the robot. Snow starts to fall all over from the shattered snowball, and the orb shapes robot faces Sonic. "Okay, now this it gonna be fun." Sonic says to himself. Sonic runs up to the robot, hopping to spin jump at it and cause some damage to the robot. Unfortunately, Sonic is a bit to late for attack, as three pillar objects rise from inside the robot, and start to glow. This causes ice balls to surround the robot, and Sonic to crash into the ice balls, hurting him in the process. "Ow!" Sonic exclaims, as one of the ice balls hits him, and he jumps back. "It seems the robot is creating a ice shield of some sort with those pillars sticking out of it!" Tails exclaims to Sonic. "Aw geez, thanks Captain Obvious. NOW HELP ME KILL THIS THING!" Sonic yells at his friend.

Before Tails can head into battle to help his friend, he is stopped by a rainbow blur rushing past him, and landing near Sonic. The rainbow blur is Rainbow Dash. "Now, lets see what you got..." RD says, getting ready to fight the robot. The robot dives for Sonic and Rainbow Dash, so the two speedsters needed to think quick. Sonic jumps out of the way, remembering his last attempt to attack the robot, while Rainbow Dash attempts to buck one of the ice balls at one of the robot's pillars. A poor choice. One ice ball does hit one of the robot's pillars, destroying the pillar, but the ice ball also scrapes the bottom of Rainbow Dash's back hooves. "ARGH!" RD yells, now regreting her attack. Rainbow Dash falls to the ground, wincing in pain, and giving the robot a perfect opportunity to attack the cyan pegasus. The robot floats up in the sky, and throws the rest of its ice balls upwards. "Well, that's dumb..." Sonic thinks. Sonic is soon to regret his thought, as the ice balls start to fall around where the heroes are. "FUCK,FUCK,FUCK,FUCK,FUCK,FUCK!" Sonic yells out trying to avoid the ice balls. The blue hedgehog looks toward Rainbow Dash, and sees that an ice ball is gonna hit the still "grounded" Rainbow Dash. "Look out!" Sonic exclaims to Rainbow Dash. The cyan pegasus looks up, and sees the ice ball, just inches from her body.

Rainbow Dash closes her eyes, gets ready for the impact of the ice ball, when just 5 inches away from her, the ice ball stops. She slowly opens her eyes, and sees the ice ball has a purple aura on it. Rainbow Dash looks over at Twilight, and sees she is using her magic to stop the ice ball from hitting Rainbow. "Thanks Twily!" RD exclaims, getting away from the ice ball. "No problem! (Looks at the robot) Now, you're history..." Twilight says to the robot. Twilight fires the ice ball at the robot, and it goes directly throught the robot, destroying it in the process. Sonic and the others look toward Twilight, and sees she is a bit tired. Sonic goes over to Twilight, and gives her one of his signatures thumbs up. "Good job out there." Sonic says to the pony. "No... Problem..." Twilight says, a bit exhausted from using her magic. The purple pony falls to the ground, and faints. "Great..." Sonic thinks. "Well, I think it is a good thing to stop here, isn't it? We are all tired Sonic. You can go explore the ice land if you want." Tails says to Sonic. Sonic nods his head, and runs off to explore Ice Cap without Tails and the others.

* * *

><p>Author: Looks like Sonic is on his own for now. He'll have to be careful, since he might run into Baldy Mcnosehair soon... Anyway, LATER F-<p>

Pinkie pops up next to the Author.

Pinkie: HELLO!

Author: HOLY SHIT!


	23. A frosty fight

After running through some more of Ice Cap Zone, Sonic found himself alone, near the icy water. "Man, this place is so cool." Sonic says aloud to himself. That's when, a cold wind brushes the hedgehog, making him shiver. "A bit cold though." Sonic says, clutching his body to protect himself from the cold. Sonic started to look around, and he noticed something glowing from inside the snow. "No, it can't be..." Sonic thinks. As Sonic got closer to the glow, it got stronger, until he was right on top of the glowing object. Sonic looks in the ground, and sees the purple Chaos Emerald. "Weird... Why didn't this show up on the emerald radar..?" Sonic asks himself. Sonic thrusts his hand toward the Chaos Emerald, and actually hits ice that had frozen around the Chaos Emerald. "OW!" Sonic yells out in pain as his hand hits the ice. He shakes his hand in pain, and huffs. "How am I gonna get this Chaos Emerald?" Sonic thinks. Sonic thinks for a moment, then comes up with and idea. The blue blur jumps up, and attempts to spin jump through the ice. An even worse decision then trying to punch the ice. As Sonic's spin jump collides with the ice, his head hits the ice, and doesn't make a crack in it. But it does hurt Sonic's head. "OW! OKAY THAT'S FUCKING IT!" Sonic yells out. The blue blur jumps up as high as he can, and attempts to homing attack the ice. The homing attack makes contact with the ice, and does scratch it, but doesn't make a crack. "YOU ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME! WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THIS ICE!" Sonic yells out. As the blue blur starts to swear, he doesn't notice the light forming behind him.

When the light is fully formed, it is clear that the light is a communication spell, and the one communicating is Princess Celestia. Celestia clears her throat, and arouses the suspicion of the blue blur. Sonic turns around, and sees Princess Celestia. At seeing her, his eyes shrink in embarrassment. "How, how much did you hear?..." Sonic asks in embarrassment. "I had heard most of it. Now, what is thou doing?" Celestia asks Sonic. Sonic rubs the back of his head. "I'm trying to get a Chaos Emerald from inside the ground. So far, no dice..." Sonic says to Celestia. Princess Celestia looks around, and notices that Tails and the others are not with Sonic. "Do tell, where are the others?" Celestia asks. "Don't worry about them, I left Twilight and Rainbow Dash with Tails. They'll be fine." Sonic tells Celestia.

(Meanwhile)

Back with Tails and the two ponies, Twilight is still unconscious. Suddenly, the purple pony wakes up yelling. "NOOOOOO!" Twilight yells out, arousing Tails and Rainbow Dash. "Twily! It's okay!' RD exclaims, hearing her friend yell. Twilight looks over at Tails and Rainbow Dash, and smiles weakly. "Yeah, you're right..." Twilight says to the others. Unknown to the other two, Twilight had the same dream of Rainbow Dash being slowly crushed by one of Eggman's creations, and she is trying to keep it secret so Rainbow Dash doesn't freak out...'

(Back with Sonic)

Sonic is still trying to break through the ice that contains the purple Chaos Emerald with Princess Celestia watching him. "Are you sure thou does not need my help?" Celestia asks. "No way! I got this!" Sonic exclaims, homing attacking the ice around the Chaos Emerald, with still no avail... "Okaayyyyy... Yeah, you don't "Got this"..." Celestia tells Sonic. Princess Celestia uses her magic, and is somehow able to move the sun in Sonic's world closer. The heat from the sun melts the ice around the Chaos Emerald, and Sonic grabs the emerald. "One, thank you. Two, can you move the sun back to its original place before the ground melts away?" Sonic asks as he feels the ground start to melt away at his feet. "Oh, okay" Celestia says to Sonic as she uses her magic to move the sun back into place. "Thanks, now I gotta go, see ya." Sonic tells Princess Celestia. Sonic runs off back to his friends, and the communication portal closes.

(_Later_)

Sonic finally reaches his friends after a few minutes of running. When he sees his friends, what he sees happened to them, horrifies the blue hedgehog...

* * *

><p>Author: BOOM! CLIFFHANGER! Se-<p>

Pinkie: No it's not!

Author: DAMMIT PINKIE! Yeah, she's right, enjoy the boss of Ice Cap.

* * *

><p>Sonic sees his friends in horror, as they are frozen in blocks of ice. "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS!" Sonic yells out. That's when, the blue blur hears a familiar voice coming from above. "That would be me..." The voice says. Eggman, in his Egg Mobile, lowers from the sky, and the Egg Mobile seems to have gotten new attachments. The bottom has this lowering platform, that shoots ice from its sides, and the back of the Egg Mobile has two tanks of gas ice attached to it. (Author: What is the gas form of gas called folks? Honestly, I don't know.) "EGGMAN! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS!" Sonic yells out at his nemesis. "Hmph, well now, it is just me and you, hedgehog." Eggman says. As Eggman finishes his sentence, a bright light comes from Twilight, still frozen in her ice block. When the light disappears, Twilight is free from her block, and she has transformed into Burning Twilight. "Wrong Eggy. Two against one, and you can't freeze fire." Twilight tells Eggman. Sonic turns his head, and his happy expression of Twilight being free quickly turns to fear, as the blue blur remembers his first encounter with that form. "Twilight?... Are you sure you are in control?" Sonic asks. Twilight looks at Sonic, smirking. "Don't worry, this time, I won't try and kill you, Sonic." Twilight tells the blue blur. Sonic gulps, and turns his attention back to Eggman. "Lets do this." Sonic says. Sonic jumps up at the Egg Mobile, hopping to get the first shot. His first attack proves to be useless, as the Egg Mobile rams Sonic, sending the blue blur back to the ground. "OW!" Sonic yells out as the Egg Mobile rams him. Sonic lands back on his feet, and looks at Eggman annoyed. "Now, I'm mad..." Sonic tells Eggman. Sonic starts to run around Eggman, confusing the mad scientist. "WHY YOU!" Eggman yells out, only concentrating on the blue blur. While Eggman is distracted, Twilight starts to charge up an fireball. When Twilight's fireball is fully charged, Sonic stands in front of Twilight and smiles. "HEY EGGY!" Sonic yells out at Eggman. Eggman looks at Sonic, and smiles. "Now I got you, you annoying hedgehog..." Eggman say, inching closer to Sonic. "Nope, I got you" Sonic says to Eggman, smiling. The blue blur jumps away, revealing Twilight, who's fully charged up her fireball attack. Twilight fires the fireball at Eggman, destroying his machine, and sending the mad scientist flying away. Sonic looks at Twilight, and gives her his signature thumbs up. "Thanks Twilight." Sonic says to Twilight. Twilight deactivates her Burning Twilight form, and smiles at Sonic. "No problem." Twilight responds. Sonic looks over at his other two frozen friends, and back at Twilight. "We better unfreeze them." Sonic says to Twilight. "Yeah." Twilight says to Sonic.<p> 


	24. Burning Twilight vs Dark Sonic

The heroes have only walked a few minutes after defeating Eggman's newest creation, and having the others unfrozen, only to be caught in a snowstorm! (Author: And ya guys thought Ice Cap Zone was over after the fight with Eggman. Nope! The heroes now have to go through a snowstorm!) Sonic and Tails are covering their eyes to keep from getting snow blind. "FUCKING SNOW! THE ONE FUCKING TIME WE HAD TO DO A SNOW AREA, AND THERE'S A FUCKING SNOWSTORM!" Sonic yells out. "Sonic! Calm down, everything will be fine." Tails says to his friend, to reassure him. Sonic stops, and looks at Tails. "Well... That should be fucking promising..." Sonic says to Tails. Behind Sonic and Tails, Twilight and Rainbow Dash are actually hearing the conversation that the two heroes ahead of them are having. "Seems like they're having a hard time..." Twilight says. Rainbow Dash looks at her friend, stupefied. "And we arn't having a hard time? Just transform into Burning Twilight, and guide us through the snowstorm." RD tells Twilight. Twilight looks at Rainbow Dash and sighs. "If. I can't control it this time, I could kill you all..." Twilight says to Rainbow Dash. "Well, it least that death would be better than freezing to death out here!" RD exclaims.

Rainbow Dash then sighs, and looks at Sonic, and back at Twilight. "Do it for your friends." RD tells Twilight. Twilight looks at Sonic and Tails, who are super cold by now, and back at Rainbow Dash. "Okay... But don't blame me if this form goes out of control." Twilight warns Rainbow Dash. An orange aura forms around Twilight, and when it disappears, Twilight is back in Burning Twilight. While Twilight was transforming though, Sonic had noticed the orange aura since it was a bright light, so Sonic had turned around and noticed Burning Twilight. "HOLY SHIT! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" Sonic yells out at Twilight. "Sonic! Calm down! I have control this time! I just don't know... For how long..." Twilight tells Sonic as her voice trails off. "Okay, but if you make one wrong move, you know what'll happen." Tails warns Twilight. Twilight nods her head, and she starts to lead the group of heroes. About a minute into leading the others, Twilight starts to hear an evil voice in her head. "Come on, burn them to a crisp." The voice says to Twilight. "No! They're my friends." Twilight whispers to herself so the others don't hear. "Really? They arn't your friends Twilight Sparkle. Lets look at the facts. 1. Rainbow Dash makes fun of you while you're working sometimes." The voice begins. "Yeah. But she helps me more than she annoys me!" Twilight whispers to the voice.

"She may help, but Rainbow Dash is still an obnoxious brat. 2. All Sonic has ever done since you first met him is get you into fights with Eggman." The voice continues. "That's because he has a job to do here!" Twilight exclaims, almost having the other hear her. "True, but what about fact 3? That Tails guy doesn't do crap. It's only a matter of time before he could betray you, and the others." The voice says. That last fact, that was obviously wasn't true had pushed Twilight to the edge of insanity. "Shut up!" Twilight exclaims. To stop herself from hearing the voice in her head, Twilight does one of the logical solutions she could come up with, with her near insanity. The plan is, knock herself out, or have the others do it. Twilight couldn't knock herself out, so she went to plan B, have Sonic and the others do it. Twilight stops, and in turn, so do the others. "What's wrong Twily?" RD asks. Twilight turns around, her horn fully charged with a magic attack. Twilight fires a fireball from her horn at the one person she would know knock her out:Sonic.

Sonic dodges the fireball, and looks at Twilight in anger. "We told you not to do that!" Sonic exclaims. Instead of attacking again, Twilight begs Sonic to do something. "Please! Knock me out!" Twilight begs. After Twilight finishes her sentence, her violet eyes disappear, leaving only white in their place. "With pleasure..." Sonic whispers to himself, seeing Twilight's eyes disappear.

(Cue _Sonic 3 and Knuckles Bossfight theme_)

Sonic tries to get the first attack by charging toward Burning Twilight. A horrible decision for the blue blur. Before Sonic can reach his intended target, an orange aura goes around the blue blur, and Twilight's horn. Sonic felt himself being lifted off the ground, since he was actually being lifted. After being lifted a few feet into the air, Sonic is thrown behind Tails and Rainbow Dash, leaving those two to defend themselves. Tails reaches into his bag, and pulls out a red arm cannon. Tails puts the arm cannon on his left arm, and starts firing energy shots at Twilight. Unfortunately, the shots keep missing, as Twilight teleports away before the energy shots can hurt her. Tails had never anticipated this, so he kept firing where he thought Twilight would appear. The two-tailed fox kept doing this, until Twilight appeared behind him, and slammed Tails to the ground. "TAILS!" RD exclaims, seeing Tails being slammed to the ground, and Twilight disappearing yet again. Rainbow Dash looks around, and tries to find Twilight, to no avail. "COME AND FACE ME YOU COWARD!" RD yells out into the snowstorm. Twilight reappears about 2 feet in front of Rainbow Dash, but she is barely visable due to the snowstorm. But what Rainbow Dash sees clearly is what is next to Twilight. It is Sonic, and he's badly hurt! "SONIC!" RD yells. Twilight starts to laugh evilly at Rainbow Dash. "Surrender, or he dies.." Twilight says in the same evil voice that was in her head earlier.

Twilight aims her horn at the blue blur, and charges up an magic blast that will surely kill Sonic. While the magic is being charged up in her horn, what Twilight doesn't notice is that Sonic's blue fur is getting darker. Suddenly, Sonic grabs Twilight's front left hoof, and makes her fall down. "EEEEEK!" Twilight yells as she feels Sonic making her fall down. Sonic quickly stands back up after making Twilight fall, but something is off about the blue blur. His fur is no longer blue, it is black, and his green eyes had disappeared. Sonic has transformed into Dark Sonic. "Uh-oh..." RD whispers, remembering the last time Sonic had transformed into Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic kicks Twilight in the gut, sending her a few feet into the snowstorm. The only thing visable of the pony is her fire mane. Twilight stands back up in the snowstorm, only to be punched in the face by Dark Sonic. Tails and Rainbow Dash quickly chase after the two fighters, fearing one might... Die. Rainbow Dash and Tails continue to chase after Dark Sonic and Burning Twilight, until the four of them stop in front of some sort of elevator type machine. There, Dark Sonic and Burning Twilight continue to fight until Tails and Rainbow Dash intervene. Tails and Rainbow Dash stand in front of the two fighters to stop them from hurting each other anymore. "STOP!" Tails and RD yell out.

The two fighters stop at hearing Tails and Rainbow Dash yelling. "Get out of the way Tails, I don't want to hurt you as well!" Dark Sonic exclaims in a demonic voice. "You to Rainbow! Sonic is the enemy!" Burning Twilight exclaims. "No! Sonic/Twilight, they arn't the enemy! Dr. Eggman is!" Tails and RD exclaim. At hearing what Tails and Rainbow Dash are saying, both Dark Sonic and Burning Twilight have flashbacks about their true enemy. After having the flashbacks, both Sonic and Twilight revert back to normal. "Your right guys. Come on, we have a mission to complete." Sonic says to the others. Twilight nods her head in agreement, and the heroes look toward the elevator machine that seems to be hearing down into the snow. "Now, where do you lead..." Twilight thinks. The heroes go into the elevator machine, which proves to be a tight fit, and the elevator machine sends the heroes underground, and to the next zone: Launch Base.


	25. Launch Base zone Act 1

After a few minutes of riding in the elevator, the heroes have made it to Launch Base Zone. When it surfaces from the ground, and opens up, Twilight runs out, her face green from sickness, since halfway through the trip, the elevator started to spin. "Come on, it was just a little spinning!" Sonic exclaims to Twilight. Instead of listening to Sonic, Twilight ends up barfing off an edge of Launch Base Zone. "Damn... (Looks around) Hey, where are we?" RD asks. Sonic looks around. "Looks like we're at some sort of base." Sonic says. Sonic and Tails continue to look around, until they see something very familiar in the distance: The Death Egg. "The Death Egg! Eggman must be trying to launch it again!" Tails exclaims. "Well, we can't let him do that, can we?" Sonic asks. The other heroes nod their heads in agreement, and head off to where the Death Egg is going to take off.

(_Later)_

After a few minutes, Twilight starts to walk over to Sonic and talk to him. "Ummmm... Sonic, there's something I need to tell you..." Twilight whispers to the blue blur. "Yeah, what is it?" Sonic asks. Twilight takes a deep breath and tells Sonic what she was gonna tell him. "I had a dream of you and Rainbow Dash fighting Eggman in super form, and Rainbow Dash was being crushed by one of Eggman's robots!" Twilght exclaims quite quickly. "What!" Sonic exclaims. Unfortunately, the others hear Sonic, and look toward the blue blur and Twilight. "Everything okay back there?" RD asks. "Yeah, everything's good." Sonic quickly responds. "Okay, just checking." Tails says. Rainbow Dash and Tails look back forward, and continue walking, giving Sonic and Twilight a chance to talk again. "So you mean you know that Rainbow is going to die!?" Sonic exclaims. Twilight nods her head in agreement with Sonic. "We speak no more of this, agreed?" Sonic asks Twilight. "Agreed, but there's also something else..." Twilight tells Sonic, her face starting to blush a bit. "You like Tails, I know." Sonic says to Twilight. "What! How did you know!?" Twilight exclaims. "Again, your memory erasing spell didn't last long, remember?" Sonic asks. "Oh yeah." Twilight says, a bit ashamed. Sonic looks up to the others, and sighs. "Come on, lets catch up to the others." Sonic tells Twilight. Twilight nods her head, and the two of them catch up to Tails and Rainbow Dash.

When Sonic and Twilight catch up to the others, Sonic is now completely bored as hell, so he looks off into the distance, and sees the Death Egg is still quite far away. "Hey, lets speed things up a bit..." Sonic tells the others. The blue blur pulls off his Figure 8 technique, and speeds off, soon followed by Rainbow Dash. "Trying to keep up with eh!?" Sonic asks Rainbow Dash through the wind resistance of his running. "Yeah! Now, can you keep up with me?!" RD asks. Rainbow Dash speeds of toward a nearby building that seems to be blocking the way of the heroes. Sonic quickly catches up to her, and when in front of Rainbow Dash, he starts to run backwards. "Sho- SONIC LOOK OUT!" RD yells, pointing over to the building. Sonic tries to stop, but he know he's too late to slow down, so Sonic gets ready for impact. A few feet before hitting the wall if the building though, a platform snatches Sonic from the ground, and raises him upwards toward an open area in the building. As it is rising though, the platform is spinning until it reaches the building entrance. "Phew, that was close..." Sonic thinks. Slightly dizzy, Sonic steps off the platform, and into the building to wait for his friends. About three minutes of waiting later, Tails, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight catch up to Sonic. "Honestly, the greatness of flying. For one, you don't have to go on rising spinning platforms to reach some area..." Sonic says aloud. Sonic turns around, and sees Eggman in his Egg Mobile, carrying some sort of metallic box. "EGGMAN!" Sonic yells out. Eggman turns toward the blue blur, and is mustache automatically droops down in annoyance that Sonic is there.

Sonic runs after Eggman, but before he can reach the mad scientist, Eggman goes up higher into the building, and disappears. "We need to catch up to him! Come on!" Sonic exclaims. Tails grabs Sonic, and the heroes fly up to the other entrance at the near top,of the building. There, they are met by Knuckles again, who seems to be carrying something in his left hand. "You! Where did you put the last Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asks Knuckles in anger. "Like I would tell you. Even if I did, you'll never survive this!" Knuckles exclaims. "Survive what?" Tails asks. Suddenly, Knuckles throws the object that is in his right hand, it turns out to be a bomb! The bomb hits the bottom of the building, and explodes, giving Knuckles the perfect distraction to escape. The red echidna jumps off the building platform to the ground below. Upon reaching the ground, Knuckles digs it up, and escape underground. "EVERYONE, OUT NOW!" Sonic yells out. The heroes land on the platform Knuckles was just on, and jump to the ground below just as the building starts to collapse. Sonic sees the collapse, and chuckles a bit. "Man, if we were in there, we would've been squashed." Sonic says to the others. Sonic looks ahead, and sees Eggman hearing into another one of the buildings with the metallic box. "Come on everyone! This is our chance to stop Eggman!" Sonic exclaims. The others look where Sonic is looking, and then run/fly after him. The heroes manage to catch up with Eggman as he is placing the box on a small platform next to two other metallic boxes. "Eggman! End of the line!" Sonic exclaims. Eggman looks at Sonic and co., and laughs evilly. "On the contrary, it is the end of the line, FOR YOU!" Eggman yells. Eggman flies his Egg Mobile out of the building, and the two exits get sealed off. After this happens, the middle metallic box that Eggman just placed, starts to open up, and Sonic and the others get ready for a fight...

* * *

><p>Author: This may have not of been my best chapter, but at least:<p>

1. I uploaded another chapter.

2. More secrets were revealed!

Anyway, see ya next time!


	26. A secret REVEALED

The box fully opens up, and... Nothing pops out of it. "Well, that was just dumb..." Sonic says as he and the others get out of battle formation. Getting out of the battle formation was just the dumbest thing the heroes could've done. Suddenly, from inside the box, this orb like robot appears, and it seems to have to holes on the top and the bottom of it. From these holes, two small metal spike balls pop out, and they start spinning around the robot like a shield. "Another dumb robot for me to smash, eh? This'll be fun." Sonic says.

(Cue Sonic 3 and Knuckles MiniBoss theme)

The blue blur jumps up at the robot, only to hit towards a wall by one of the spike balls. "Ow!" Sonic exclaims as his body hits the wall. Sonic quickly shakes off the hit, only to have the robot slam into him with its body. "Sonic!" Tails exclaims. Tails reaches into the bag, and pulls out an arm cannon, and attaches it to his arm. Tails fires the arm cannon, sending a yellow energy ball at the robot, and the energy ball hits the robot. The energy ball explodes on contact, sending dust up into the air. Before the dust clears, the robot pops out of the dust, and thrusts itself toward Tails, the bot spinning its two chain spike balls. "Uh-oh..." Tails thought, his ears drooping. The robot reaches Tails, and rams one of the spike balls at the two-tailed fox's head, knocking him out instantly. Fortunately enough, while the robot was concentrated on Tails, Sonic managed to regain his footing, and unfortunately for the robot, see Tails being knocked out. "MOTHERFUCKER! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Sonic yells out. The blue blur suddenly disappears, and reappears in front of the robot, and _MAN_, is he _PISSED_! Sonic homing attacks the robot, sending it towards a wall, and causing one of its spike ball chains to fall off. "Sonic!?" RD exclaims. Sonic lands on the ground, and looks toward the two ponies, anger obvious in the blue blur's eyes. "Twilight, heal Tails, then find a way for us to get out of here." Sonic tells Twilight. Twilight nods her head, and runs toward Tails, almost getting hit by the only spike ball chain left on the robot.

Sonic looks over at Rainbow Dash, and smiles. "Lets finish this motherfucker..." Sonic tells Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash looks at Sonic, and smiles confidentially. "You read my mind Sonic..." RD tells Sonic. Rainbow Dash jumps up, and bucks the robot on the side, sending it towards Sonic. Before the robot can come into range for Sonic hitting it though, the robot unleashes its only spike ball at Sonic, hitting the blue blur in the right shoulder. "GAAAH!" Sonic yells out as the spike ball hits him. Sonic falls to the ground, his shoulder bleeding from the hit of the spike ball. "You... Will die..." Sonic whispers. Sonic jumps up, and attempts to homing attack the robot, to no avail. As he curls up, Sonic's shoulder hurts him even more, causing the blue blur to wince in pain, and land back in the ground. "Dammit... I can't homing attack, or spin jump with this pain... What can I do?..." Sonic thinks. That's when, he comes up with the perfect idea to hit the robot. "If I can't hit him with my attacks... Maybe I'll hit him with his own..." Sonic whispers. The blue blur looks to his left, and sees the spike ball chain that fell off the robot from the last hit he got on the bot. "Bingo." Sonic says aloud. The blue blur runs over to the chain spike ball with his left hand, and sees the robot is attempting to defeat, and possibly kill, Rainbow Dash!

"Hey, big, dumb and metallic! I'm the one you want!" Sonic exclaims. The robot turns toward Sonic, and sees the blue blur isn't down, so it charges toward Sonic really fast. "Time to die..." Sonic whispers. Before the robot can ram Sonic, the blue blur swings the chain spike ball he has at the robot, splitting it in half. The robot explodes, catching Sonic in the explosion. "SONIC!" RD yells.

(End Sonic 3 and Knuckles Miniboss theme)

Rainbow Dash runs over to the destroyed robot, and sees Sonic on the ground, quite possibly dead. "No! You can't be dead, you just can't!" RD exclaims. At hearing Rainbow Dash, Tails and Twilight come over to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow! Wh- Oh..." Tails says, his ears drooping from seeing Sonic on the ground. "Sonic can't die... I love him..." RD whispers. At saying this, one of Sonic's eyes open, and he smiles. "Heh, you do?" Sonic asks. At hearing Sonic, Rainbow Dash starts to blush a lot, both in anger, and in a happiness. "YOU FAKED BEING DEAD!?" RD yells out. Sonic gets up, and brushes himself off. "Yep, I've been in worst explosions, and situations. So that robot exploding in my face was nothing." Sonic says to the others. As Sonic reaches to brush off his injured shoulder, he winces in pain once again from the pain of the shoulder. "Sonic!? You okay?" Tails asks. "Yea, just the robot hit me once in the shoulder, giving me this pretty bad cut." Sonic says, showing the others his still bleeding shoulder. "Ouch. I'll fix that up." Twilight says to Sonic. Twilight charges up her magic, and fires onto Sonic's shoulder, causing the cut to seal up, and his shoulder to be as good as new. Sonic tests out his shoulder by stretching a bit, then looks at his friends. "So, any way to get out of here?" Sonic asks. Twilight shakes her head in disappointment. "No, and if I teleport us, I could end up teleporting is all into a wall or something." Twilight explains. Sonic sighs and shakes his head. "Great, now we're stuck..." Sonic says aloud. "No, we're not..." RD says to the others.

Rainbow Dash backs up as far as she can, and charges toward the exit door that's blocking the heroes. Rainbow Dash slams into the door, causing a dent in it. After causing the dent, Rainbow Dash looks toward the others in annoyance. "Well I'm not gonna break this thing down myself." RD says sarcastically. "Oops, sorry!" Sonic exclaims. Sonic spins up, and charges up a spin dash. When his spin dash is at full power, and Rainbow Dash is ready to charge at the door again, Sonic and Rainbow Dash go at super fast speeds at the sealed door. The two speedsters slam into the door, causing it to fly off, and land somewhere into a body of water. "Well, that's that..." Sonic says to the others, as he and Rainbow Dash stop after they slam into the door. The two speedsters turn toward each other, and blush slightly. "So... You know I like you..." RD says, sighing a bit. "Yeah, but it doesn't really matter." Sonic says to Rainbow Dash. "Yeah? An-" RD begins. Before Rainbow can finish her sentence, Sonic kisses her. (Author: Yes on the lips.) After being kissed by Sonic, Rainbow Dash blushes a lot, then falls to her side and faints. "Well, I think we should camp for the night, what say you guys?" Sonic asks Twilight and Tails. Tails and Twilight nod their heads, still in amazement that Sonic actually kissed Rainbow Dash. At seeing the nod, Sonic lies down on the ground, and goes to sleep.

* * *

><p>Author: I... Am awesome! Anyway, to help me close todays chapter, and do a disclaimer, I give you, the one and only, DJ-PON 3, A.K.A: VINYL SCRATCH!<p>

Vinyl pops up next to me (Author).

Vinyl: What's up everypony!? I thank the Author for letting me be here.

Author: Vinyl, can you just do the disclaimer before something bad happens...

Vinyl: Sheesh! Fine! Anyway, Sonic belongs to Sega, and MLP belongs to Hasbro, and the original thought of this fanfiction belongs to fanfictioner, solid poison!

Author: Thanks Vinyl. Okay guys, check solid poison out, and I'm signing out for now, PEACE!

Vinyl looks at me.

Vinyl: Do you wanna go party?

Author: Sure, I haven't had anything bad happen to me, so yeah, I'll go.

Vinyl: Yes!

Vinyl and myself leave to go to a party in Ponyville.


	27. LUNA KNOWS!

The next morning, Sonic is the earliest up, and he takes a good look at his surroundings. Sonic, as well as the others, are still in the building they fought the robot in last night. "Looks like the early bird gets the worm... Better see what we have to deal with today before I wake up the others..." Sonic whispers. Sonic heads over to the exit of building, and sees what he and the others have to deal with. Pipes that seem to be leading to the Death Egg, and most of the terrain of pipe is covered by water. "Great, water... THE ONE TIME I DON'T WANNA DEAL WITH WATER!" Sonic yells out. After Sonic yells his anger out, he turns around to see the others have woken up from him yelling. "(Yawn) Morning Sonic..." Tails says sleepily. "Morning guys... Sorry to tell you all this now, but we've run into a dilemma..." Sonic tells the others. "What dilemma?" Twilight asks. Sonic gestures towards the exit of the building, and the others look out of it. They see what Sonic saw a minute ago, and Rainbow Dash sighs. "Great... Can we deal with this Twily?"RD asks Twilight. "Well I can teleport us across, but just like I said last night, I could end up teleporting us into a wall or something." Twilight explains. "Magic's out... So, now what?" Sonic asks.

The heroes start to think for a moment, when a bright light forms behind them, and when it is fully formed, it is quite obvious the light is a communication spell. The one communicating is Princess Luna this time. "Hello there heroes." Luna says to Sonic and co. The heroes turn around, and see Princess Luna, so they bow in respect of her. "Good morning Princess Luna, but why call so early? Don't you go to sleep around now?" Twilight asks Luna. "No, it is night time here in Equestria now, and I wanted to see how thou heroes are doing." Luna explains. "Thank you Princess, and we are doing quite fine." Sonic explains. "Really, thou hasn't run into to much trouble?" Luna asks. "Besides some of Eggman's robots, there hasn't been any trouble." RD explains. "Good... Now, I would like to speak to Sonic, alone." Luna says to the heroes strictly. Not wanting to piss off the Princess of the Night, the heroes listen to Princess Luna, and leave the building. "So, what's wrong princess?" Sonic asks Luna. "Hath thou fallen in live with Rainbow Dash again?" Luna asks Sonic. "N-no, why would you ask that?" Sonic asks nervously. "I do not have thy patience, Sonic the Hedgehog... Now tell me the truth..." Luna warns Sonic.

Sonic looks at the ground and sighs. "Fine, I did _AGAIN._ But can you not tell Princess Celestia, since if she is told, Rainbow Dash and Twilight will be sent back to your world, and they've actually been a big help here with fight with Eggman." Sonic explains. "You hath my word Sonic, but I warn you, do not let this love come before your true mission..." Luna warns Sonic. With that said, Princess Luna closes the communication spell portal, and Sonic walks toward his friends. "So, what did Princess Luna want Sonic?" RD asks. "I cannot say, she made me promise." Sonic explains. "Heh, oh well... But lets get back on track. Twilight found out how to get us across this watery grave!" Tails exclaims. "Really?! How?!" Sonic exclaims. At hearing Sonic's question, Rainbow Dash flies about three feet into the air, and smiles. "We'll just carry you guys across." RD answers. "And in you mean "carry you guys", you mean only me, right?" Sonic asks in annoyance. "Yea, that's right." RD tells Sonic. The blue blur looks at the ground, shakes his head, and sighs. "I really hate being the only one who can't fly..." Sonic whispers. Then, Rainbow Dash grabs Sonic, and the heroes fly across the water, hopping to find a platform not underwater...

* * *

><p>Author: Yep, Princess Luna knows Sonic likes Rainbow Dash! But I won't really have her interfer with Sonic and Rainbow Dash's crush on each other. ANYWAY, (Claps hands together) next time is a triple bossfight chapter! Till then, this is TheSonicGamer99 signing out, PE-<p>

Pinkie: (Appears next to me) HI!

Author: FUCK! PINKIE! WHY ARE YOU HERE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!?

Pinkie: Just wanted to visit silly! NOWDOYOUWANNAPARTY!?

Author: First of all, thanks for visiting... Second, no party.

Pinkie: (Mane and tail deflate) Awwwww...

Author: ARGH! I hate when you're sad more than when you're happy! Fine, I'll party!

Pinkie: (Mane and tail poof up again) YAY!

Pinkie and myself leave for a party.


	28. Double Egghead bossfight

Rainbow Dash and the other fliers of the group of heroes continue to look for a place to land while Rainbow Dash is still carrying Sonic. "How much longer till we reach land?" Sonic asks, complaining a little. "We don't know. We might even have t-" Twilight begins. That's when, the blue blur spots something in front of him. A place to land! "Guys, that way!" Sonic exclaims, pointing to the patch of land he sees. The others see where Sonic is pointing at, and land on patch of land. The heroes look around, and see a area where they can continue, they just have to jump a slightly high platform. "Well, this is easy enough..." Sonic says to the others. But, nothing ever goes as planned with Sonic and co., does it? Sonic runs toward the platform, when suddenly, a metal war machine rises up from the platform, and within it is Dr. Eggman. "Hello heroes! I'm here to finally stop you!" Eggman exclaims, pointing at the heroes. "Oh really? In that stupid thing? What a joke!" RD exclaims. "Grrrrr... I'LL SHOW YOU!" Eggman yells out.

(Cue Sonic 3 and Knuckles bossfight theme)

Part of the platform that is in front of the heroes opens up, and a metallic ball rolls out, and attempts to crush the heroes. "Seriously?" Sonic thinks. Sonic and Tails simply jump over the metallic ball, while Rainbow Dash and Twilight just fly above it. "Okay, I'm ending this now." RD says. The rainbow pony attempts to fly towards the machine, when suddenly another metallic ball shoots from the open platform, and hits Rainbow Dash with much force. "OW!" RD yells as the ball hits her. Rainbow Dash lands on the ground in pain, and Eggman in anger. "You wanna do this the hard way!? WE'LL DO IT THE HARD WAY!" RD yells out. Rainbow flies back into the air, and attempts to hit Eggman's machine again. "This'll be easy..." Eggman whispers to himself. Eggman fires another metallic ball at Rainbow Dash, expecting it to hit her, but the plan goes wrong for the doc. As the ball is about to hit Rainbow, she bucks it at Eggman's machine, _CRUSHING _it and him.

(End Sonic 3 and Knuckles bossfight theme)

"She... She crushed Eggman..." Sonic whispers. A few seconds of silence are had, when Twilight speaks up. "And blocked off the path! Looks like you'll have to be carried Sonic." Twilight informs the blue blur. "And blocke- GOD DAMMIT!" Sonic yells out in realization. Rainbow Dash grabs Sonic once again, and the heroes fly over the metallic ball. Sonic and Tails look ahead at the path, and see water leading towards the Death Egg. They also see an Egg Mobile at the edge of the platform they are on. "Yes! Now you guys don't have to carry me!" Sonic exclaims. The blue blur jumps into the Egg Mobile, and pilots it straight ahead towards a platform under the Death Egg. The others follow Sonic, and as they're flying, the Death Egg starts to take off! "Crap! We're to late to stop the launch!" Tails exclaims. And to make things worse, Knuckles is in front of the heroes, standing on top of a small, unbalanced tower. "Knuckles! Get out of the way!" Sonic exclaims. "NEVER!" Knuckles yells out. Sonic pilots the Egg Mobile towards Knuckles, hopping to knock him off the tower. Before even being reached though, Knuckles' unbalanced tower falls apart, landing the red echidna in the water below. "Dumbass..." RD says aloud. The heroes continue to fly under the slowly rising Death Egg, until they reach a small red platform under the giant warship.

The heroes land on the platform, and Sonic jumps out of the Egg Mobile, leaving it to run out of gas. "Now, how do we get inside...?" Tails says aloud. His thoughts are inturrupted by a familiar manical laughter. "That laugh could only come from one person..." Sonic whispers as he gets ready for a fight. Then, a small hatch from the Death Egg opens up from above the heroes, revealing a machine. This machine has to big red hands, and a cockpit with spikes on top of it. The one piloting the machine is... DR. EGGMAN!? "Eggman!? Bu- But how?!" Sonic exclaims. The mad doc laughs evilly at the heroes, and sets his sighs on Sonic. "Well you see, YOU KILLED A FAKE! NOW, PREPARE TO DIE!" Eggman yells at the heroes.

(Cue Sonic 3 final boss theme)

Eggman directs his machine towards Sonic, and picks him up using the giant hands. "GAAAH!" Sonic yells out as he gets grabbed by Eggman. The doc lifts Sonic high into the air, and slams him back onto the red platform. As Sonic is slammed onto the platform, a small crack is heard. Eggman lets go of Sonic upon slamming on the platform, and Sonic attempts to get back up. Upon going back on his feet, Sonic feels an intense pain go through his left leg. "ARRRRRGH!" Sonic yells as he collapses to the ground in pain. The blue blur doesn't know this, but his left leg is broken... "Sonic! Are you okay!?" RD cries. Sonic attempts to get back up once again, only to wince in pain, and fall back on the ground. "I don't think so... Eggman must've caused me to break a leg, _literaly._" Sonic says to the others.

At the realization Sonic can't help anymore, Rainbow Dash and the others face Eggman, ready to destroy his mech, and then the Death Egg. "Are you still wanting to defy me? Your strongest is down for the count! So I should be able to take on two prissy ponies, and a fox boy!" Eggman exclaims. At hearing being called a prissy pony, Rainbow Dash's left eye starts to twitch a little bit in anger. "W-what did you call me?" RD asks Eggman angrily. "Did did you not here me the first time, Rainbow Crash? I called you a prissy pony." Eggman says, having to repeat himself. Now, if there's one nickname Rainbow hates being called, it is Rainbow Crash. "YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" RD yells out at Eggman. Rainbow suddenly disappears from everyone's view in less then a nano second, causing Eggman to worry a bit. "Wh-where did she go!" Eggman cries. Rainbow Dash reappears in front of Eggman's cockpit, and HOLY SHIT, is she pissed off beyond comparisson. Her eyes have comepletely disappeared, and her coat(fur), mane, and tail are completely gray! "Uh-oh..." Eggman whispers, now knowing the crazy situation he has gotten himself into. Rainbow Dash bucks the mech away from the safety of the red platform, leaving them to fight in the sky. "WHY YOU! TAKE THIS!" Eggman yells out. Eggman presses button on his control panel, and the fingers of the mech open up, and shoot a bunch of mini homing missles at Rainbow Dash. The homing missles hit the angry pegasus, exploding on contact, throwing up back soot, and suppousedly killing Rainbow. "Yes!" Eggman exclaims excitedly, knowing he possibly killed another hero.

Ooooooh how wrong the doc was...

Rainbow Dash flies from the cloud of soot surrounding her, unharmed. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" Eggman yells at Rainbow Dash. The gray pegasus doesn't respond, instead she flies at the mech, cutting it in half, and sending Eggman flying down towards the island.

(End final boss theme)

Knowing her mission is a suscess, Rainbow Dash reverts back to normal, and faints, completely forgeting she is not above solid ground that would catch her and not kill her. "RAINBOW! WAKE UP!" Sonic cries. "I got her." Tails says to his friend. Tails flies over to the still falling Rainbow Dash, and grabs her by her front left hoof. The fox boy barely is able lift Rainbow onto the red platform, when the worst happens. The platform breaks off the Death Egg, and starts to fall towards the ground. "HANG ON!" Sonic yells out, grabbing one of the sides of the platform. The others do the same, Tails struggling to keep the fainted Rainbow Dash on the platform, and not fall off himself. While the platform is falling, what the heroes barely manage to notice, is that the Death Egg is falling back towards the island. This time towards the center. Sonic, realizing that he and the others have to find the Death Egg again, sighs in anger. "Here we go again..." Sonic whispers.

* * *

><p>Author: Yeah, only two bosses instead of three like I said... Don't start being a pissy face about it... Anyway, Sonic and co. are heading to Mushroom Hill next time! Till' then, this is TheSonicGamer99 signing out, BYE!<p> 


End file.
